Secret About My Father
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Everything what Kagome knew about her father was destroyed after one conversation with her mum. Where is her true origin?
1. Secret About My Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

****This is my first story, I hope you'll like it.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - Secret About My Father<strong>

"Kagome! Are you still here?" I was on the edge of the well and ready to jump back to the feudal era, when I heard my mum calling my name. She was out from early morning and I didn't even say her goodbye, so I put the bags on the ground and went out of the well house.

"Yes mum, I'm here, but if you came a minute later, I would be gone. I told you that I am leaving today." I looked at her, she was panting hard and I was sure, that she was running here. "Did you forget about that?" I asked.

"No, no, it's not like that. Of course I know that you're leaving today. It's just... I met someone when I was shopping this morning and he invited me on late breakfast. I just lost count of time." She smiled and I smiled back.

"It's fine mum, don't worry about that. I am leaving then, bye." I waved her goodbye and turned to leave.

"Uhm, Kagome?" I stopped and turned back. She looked uncertain and it definitely wasn't common for her. Usually she was full of life and pretty carefree. She never thought twice about what she was saying and didn't care about what others thought about her. This was strange, definitely, and it unsettled me.

"What is it?" I asked and waited.

"Well... Uhm... do you think, you could stay a little longer? I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." I replied and we both went into the house. Mum looked serious and I wanted to know what's going on. I was sure Inuyasha will be out of mind, if I'm late, but I can handle him.

"Hey sis, I thought you already left." Souta was in the living room playing with Buyo. I wanted to tell him something, but mum was faster.

"Souta, would you go play outside for a while? I need to talk with Kagome about something."

"Some girl's talk, right? Ok, I'm leaving, I don't want to hear it anyway. Come on Buyo, let's go."

When they both left, I sat down and watched mum as she went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea and some biscuits. _This will probably take longer than I thought._ Mum sat down opposite me across the table and sighed.

"It's quite complicated, I don't know where should I start." She said uncertainly while looking at her hands in her lap.

"Try it from the beginning." I suggested. She was silent for a while but then started.

"Ok. That guy I met today, we've met for the first time when I was on the college." _Fine, she is going to talk with me about some guy she met a long time ago at university, what it has to do with me? I have other things I have to do._ I thought angrily, but before I could start to think about some excuse for me to leave, she continued.

"He was really handsome and pretty rich, so there was no girl who wouldn't want to be his girlfriend." She said with dreamy expression on her face.

"You too?" I just had to ask.

"Sure, I already said 'every' girl. But he was withdrawn. He never talked to anyone and when someone tried to talk to him, he ignored them. No one even knew his first name, I wonder if at least professors knew, but I doubt it." This time she frowned a bit.

"Pretty big-headed, who does he think he is?" I commented. I still didn't see the point of talking about him. Mum chuckled and continued.

"Yes, it seemed that way, but I guess he must have gone through a lot. I think he had just met with a lack of understanding. He lived alone. I don't know why, or what happened to his family. Maybe they just lived somewhere else, maybe they died, he never talked about his past. The only person he lived with was an old man who did all the housework." She paused and I used that pause without thinking.

"So, he was handsome, big-headed guy, who had a lot of money, ignored everyone around him and let some old man to serve him. What is so amazing about him?" I made a quick summary. It really started to annoy me. Even if he'd lost his parents, it didn't give him any right to act like an idiot. He wasn't the only one who lost someone. Another thing hit me right away.

"And how do you know so much about him? You said, he never talked to anyone." I asked, this time really curious.

"Yes, I know, but I was really determined to reveal the great mystery with a name Taisho, so I made up a plan. I started to join him through the lunch breaks. Every morning I was waiting in front of his house to go to school together and every afternoon we went home together."

"All the time I was talking to him. He wasn't answering, but he wasn't rejecting me either. It was the beginning. Sometimes I asked about something, but didn't wait for the answer for long and continued talking. It was quite annoying sometimes and I almost gave up, but one day he finally answered to one of my questions."

"After that it was only easier and we spent a lot of time together. He still didn't talk much, but at least it wasn't that annoying one-sided conversation anymore. No need to say, that all girls were really jealous, but true friends wished me luck." Mum winked at me and I was thinking.

_Maybe there is something about him, but that name... Somehow it sounds familiar. I heard that before, I'm sure about that, but where?_ I couldn't come up with any conclusion and it irritated me, but I couldn't pay much attention to it as mum continued, so I focused on her again.

"When I got to know him better, I found out that he is actually very kind and smart person." She started to explain.

"That old man in his house, they told me his name, but I already forgot it, was quite rude to me, but I figured out that for his master, he would jump into the fire, if he told him to do so. I was really surprised how loyal this old man was to him. I guess that Taisho must have done something really big for him in the past."

"Later even he accepted me, but it was more like 'I pay no attention to you, you pay no attention to me and we're fine.'" Mum smiled and added. "It was really funny relationship." She stopped and I used it for asking a question, which was running in my head for a while now.

"And what of this has something to do with me?" Mum looked at me and said quietly.

"Everything." I looked at her amazed, not knowing what to think about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked and before she started, she sighed again.

"Once I stayed in his house over night and we spent it together. After a few weeks I found out that I was pregnant, but at that time he was already gone. He moved somewhere else about two weeks after that night." She stopped purposely and waited for my reaction. It took me a while to actually react, my brain just refused to process these information, but in the end it sank in.

"No, it's not true! It can't be true! He can't be my father. My father died in the car accident when Souta was one year old, HE was my dad, not this guy!" I yelled while mum was just looking into her almost empty cup of tea. I sat back and closed my eyes. "It just can't be true." I said quietly and I could feel how my eyes started to fill up with tears.

I couldn't believe it. The man I was crying for, when I was little, wasn't my dad, but to be my dad was supposed to be some guy with clearly strange behavior, whom I never seen before. I felt my mum sit down next to me. She took my hand into hers and whispered.

"I'm sorry Kagome." I looked at her and asked.

"Why did you tell me now?" For me this single question contained two other ones: 'Why didn't you tell me sooner or why did you tell me at all.'

"I would like you to meet him. I invited him for lunch on this Sunday. I will be really glad if you come. After all, he IS your father, even if you don't see him this way. I don't expect you to like him or accept him as your dad, I just want you to spend one afternoon with him and then decide, ok?" She gave me some time to think about it, which I did. When I thought it over, I nodded and stood up. I was heading back to the well house and before I crossed the door, I turned at her.

"I will be back on Sunday at twelve then." I made it clear and continued on my way.

Some thoughts rose up in my mind unconsciously. _How does he look like? In her descriptions, mum never mentioned his look. She said he is handsome, but it's not very useful for me. What if I met him somewhere before? It could be the reason, why his name sounds familiar._

_Will he like me?_ Suddenly, I found this very important. _According to mum's descriptions, he is very quiet and deliberate. I'm, on the other hand, quite noisy sometimes and my mouth is usually faster than my mind. Mum told me I have all rights not to accept him, but it would be nice to have father again._

Now I started to be afraid of him rejecting me and it unsettled me. _He hasn't right to reject me_. I told to myself. _I am his responsibility, he must accept me._ With that thought in my mind and with determined expression on my face I jumped in the well.

Before I reached the edge of the well on the other side, I could already hear Inuyasha complaining about my late arrival.

"Hey Kagome, where have you been? I was ready to come for you!" He started his tirade. I wasn't in the mood for any argument with him and when I reached the top, I looked at him, my face showing no emotion at all.

"Inuyasha, sit!" I said tiredly, but with strong voice and started to walk towards the village.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground and followed me, clearly angry. I gave him one of my looks, which make some people shiver and he stopped in an instant. I smiled satisfied and continued peacefully on my way to the village.

We walked side by side, neither of us saying anything. Too many thoughts were still spinning on my mind and Inuyasha seemed to be confused by my unreasonable and strange behavior. Until now I had usually such mood only after a fight with him, never after returning from my era.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo jumped to my hands happily and I smiled at him. We reached the village where the rest of our group waited impatiently for my return. Sango was first who noticed that something was different about me.

"Wow Kagome, you look horrible, what happened? Did you have a fight with Inuyasha already?" She asked, her voice full of worry. I chuckled shortly at her deduction, before returning back to my numb state of mind.

"Well, partly." I shot a glare to Inuyasha and continued. "But the main reason is something what happened back at home and that's also why I'm late." I took a deep breath. "I had a conversation with my mum about... something. I'll tell you later, but right now I need to put my thoughts together by myself."

I separated from them and went to the river. There was always peace, so it was perfect place for thinking. I wasn't sure if I should tell the others about this. _But they are my friends. Whom else I should tell, if not them?_

_And what if the meeting with that guy won't fulfill my expectations? What if he is some creepy guy whom only mum sees as a nice one?_ I couldn't wait until the Sunday, but on the other hand, I didn't want it to come at all.

I spent there the whole afternoon, thinking, and when the sun started to set, I returned back to the village.

I really must have looked horrible, because not even Inuyasha came to check me all the time. He must have guessed that it would annoy me, and when I found them, they were all sitting quietly around the camp fire, obviously not knowing what to talk about.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said while I was sitting down to them. I pointed it mainly to Inuyasha, but the others deserved apology as well.

"Never mind that. Do you want to talk now about what happened between you and your mum?" Miroku was the first one to speak. I looked at him and he seemed to be really worried about me. Actually, all of them seemed that way and I could also see the same expecting look on each of their faces.

"Ok, I guess I need to talk about it with someone anyway." I sighed and told them about the conversation with my mum and about the appointment with my supposed-to-be-father on Sunday.

"What? You're leaving so soon again? How are we supposed to find the rest of the Shikon shards, when you're still away!" Inuyasha started to yell almost immediately.

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha. Family is more important, especially for Kagome and under these conditions. Am I right?" Sango turned at me for confirmation with smile on her face. I was glad that I didn't have to be the one to argue with Inuyasha about this right now and nodded to her.

"Yes, it is, but it's strange as well. I never saw him before and I don't know what is he like, so I am quite scared about this meeting." I paused for a while thoughtfully. "But I wonder how will he take my journeys to the feudal era." I laughed and the others soon joined me.

Once we created this relaxed atmosphere, we didn't want to break it, so we didn't return to this topic anymore and talked about everything but this.

We didn't mention it until Sunday, when I had to return back to the reality of my modern life. Everyone went to see me off to the well and to encourage me.

"Good luck Kagome." Miroku started.

"Do your best and remember every detail, after you return here, you must tell us about how it went." Sango seemed more excited than me.

"If he will be rude, you can return immediately, we will support you." Shippo winked at me and I smiled in return.

"Just come back as soon as possible." Inuyasha didn't even look at me and I had to laugh.

"Thanks guys, you always know how to cheer me up." I waved to all of them and they waved in return before I disappeared in the well.

"Finally sis, you came! We're all waiting for you and I'm already hungry." Souta screamed running towards me right after I opened the door of the well house.

"Shh, Souta, you saw him, right? What is he like?" I whispered to him when he was close enough. Souta's opinion probably wouldn't be the most objective, but I wanted to know at least something about him, before I met him and Souta's descriptions should still be better than mum's.

"Why should I tell you? That guy is sitting in the living room, you can come and see on your own. But there's nothing so special about him." He seemed to be confused by my question and I just sighed. He obviously didn't understand how important was this meeting for me.

"Ok, so let's go, what are we waiting for here anyway?" I tried to shake my nervousness and dragged Souta behind me on my way to the house.

"Kagome's here." Souta cried into the house once we crossed the stoop, leaving me no time to react at all.

"Oh, great, come in you two." Mum answered from the living room and I was slowly approaching there. My speed slowed to half of my normal walk and still, the door to the living room seemed to be getting closer too fast for my liking.

Finally, I stepped inside. I looked at the guy who was sitting on the sofa and I couldn't believe my eyes. He wore some very expensive-looking suit and when I entered, he looked my way. He had long black hair and brown eyes. There were other slight differences, but when I looked at his face, I was sure with no doubt.

"Sesshoumaru?"


	2. Transformation

**Ok, second chapter :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 - Transformation<strong>

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru seemed to be as surprised as me.

"Huh? You know each other already? That's great, isn't it?" Mum said excitedly. I really didn't want to break her good mood, but I couldn't help it.

"It couldn't be worse." I snapped and turned to leave, running back to the well house.

I stopped in front of the well. _How am I supposed to go back to Inuyasha and the others after what I just found out? They're all waiting for the news about my father, but there's no way I could tell them something like this._

I looked down to the well, wondering about what should I do, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was too big for mum's or Souta's and there was only one other possibility.

"Let go of me!" I turned around to face him and in that process shook his hand off of my shoulder. "I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled at him, but it was as if my words had no effect at all.

"There is a few things we should talk about." He stated calmly. _How come he is still so calm? Even after all of this?_ I took a deep breath and asked.

"Why you? Of all the people, why it must be you?" He just raised his eyebrows and I sighed.

"Fine, I know you're not exactly a human, but the question is still the same." He still didn't say anything and just kept on watching me. It seemed as if he was waiting for something and then it hit me.

"W-wait! You're a demon! Then it must mean that I am..." I trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. Say it out loud seemed unimaginable and unnatural. Well, we both knew what I wanted to say, so there was no need to actually do so.

But if I really was a half-demon, I should have some demonic powers. I had nothing like that. I was always just an ordinary girl, if I don't count the powers as a priestess. So how could this be? Why didn't I notice anything?

"From your face I can see, that you _have_ some questions, but this isn't the best place to talk about it." He turned to leave and I followed him, more out of the instinct than that I'd thought about it.

We walked through the city quietly. I knew he refused to take his car on purpose and I was really glad for it. The picture of sitting in the closed space of the car with him was creepy. Even just walking beside him wasn't much comfortable, so the car was out of question.

I don't know how long we were walking, but in the end we stopped in front of a big mansion. The old man, who I guessed was probably Jaken in some kind of disguise, opened the door in an instant and we walked in.

Sesshoumaru led me through the house, which according to the size of the house, seemed like whole eternity.

"Do you live here all alone?" I asked, because the silence started to be unbearable.

"With Jaken." He stated simply and I frowned. That wasn't what I meant. This house was just too huge, even if the two who were living here were demons.

"Is it surprising?" He looked at me and I thought about it for a second.

"Not at all." I started. "I mean, with your personality and such, there's nothing so strange about it." I paused, looking at him. "And don't laugh like that, it gives me the creeps!" It just made him laugh more and I frowned. Actually, it was just a normal laugh which you would expect from anyone else, but this was Sesshoumaru.

Until today, I wouldn't be able to imagine him even smile, much less laughing. But here he was, right in front of my eyes, laughing like if it was the most natural thing for him. Could have someone like him changed so much?

Finally we sat down on a sofa in one of the many rooms in this house. I didn't know what should I say and I was quite nervous as well. As long as we were walking, I could focus on the moves of my body, but now, when we were sitting still, I couldn't do that anymore.

"How come you look like a human? And Jaken as well." I asked after a few moments of silence. After all, he took me here to give me answers for my questions, but I didn't want to start with the serious ones yet.

"We use these rosaries to hide our true form." He pointed to the one around his neck. "It's easier to pass among humans like that. Humans these days are paying too much attention to everything uncommon and that's something we don't need." He explained.

"You don't act like you don't want them to pay attention to you. With your behavior and such house and car..." I pointed at the room around us to support my words.

"You're probably right, but it's better if they think I'm just rich snob with strange interests than if they knew the truth. They wouldn't believe it anyway." This time was my turn to laugh. "What?" He asked with irritated face and I laughed even more.

"Sorry... it's just... that you really... changed a lot... and I can't... get to... used to it." I couldn't stop laughing. Really, Sesshoumaru insulting himself was just too much. Maybe it won't be that bad after all.

He watched me for a while, then he probably guessed why I was laughing and smiled. "If you say so." After a while I calmed down and thought about my next question.

"Why did you go to the college? I don't think you needed to study or something."

"I just had a lot of spare time, that's all."

"So you was attending the school because you was bored? I thought you hated humans. Why would you go into such place? I am certain there was a lot of other things you could do."

"Sure, but watching people is interesting and can be funny sometimes." He smirked.

"Funny?" I raised my eyebrows. "Whatever. But then, why did you ignore them?"

"I'm not interested in talking to humans. They're not worth it for me to talk to them."

"Is it because of Rin, that you keep distance from the others?" I asked without thinking and immediately regretted it. He didn't answer. Rin was human after all, so even if she lived a long life for human, for a demon as Sesshoumaru it would be just a short while. And from what I knew, he really cared about her, even if he didn't show it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, but if you are so stubborn about it, why did you get yourself involved with my mum?" There was a silence for a while again, but then he started.

"Your mum was different. At first I thought she is just like the others, but she changed my opinion about her very soon. Everyone quickly realized that there was no point in trying to talk to me, but not her. She followed me like a shadow. No matter where I went or where I looked, she was always around. For a moment I wondered if someone would notice her absence, if I had killed her."

I gave him a glare and he paused for a moment.

"I didn't do it, as you can see. She impressed me. I didn't meet someone as stubborn as her for a long time and in a certain point I just couldn't ignore her anymore."

"I guess she didn't know about who you really are, did she? And still doesn't." I pointed out.

"No, she still knows almost nothing about me, but she always seemed, she didn't care so much about it. She seemed to be happy just because of the fact, that she succeeded in breaking the walls I built around myself. Even if it was just for her."

"Yeah, that sounds like mum..." I smiled and finally decided to move to more serious topic.

"Why don't I have any powers. As a half-demon I should have some, shouldn't I?"

"I sealed them before I left, to let you live a normal life." He stated calmly and my eyes widened.

"Wait a second, you knew that mum was pregnant and still you left?" I asked surprisingly.

"It was the part of 'live a normal life'. With me around you could hardly live even close to normal. And your mum soon found a good man, who took great care of both of you."

"You was watching us?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Only to make sure you'll be okay." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing. I sighed, this was going to nowhere. _Maybe I should change the topic back to where it started._

"My powers, can you unseal them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure, but you shouldn't take it lightly. This will turn your life upside down and nothing will be like before." I thought about it. _I lived as a human until now, so this will be really big change._

_I will have to get used to a lot of new things and I don't know if I will be able to tell about it to the others or if I even should do so. Even if I will, how will they react?_ There was probably more cons than pros, but I already decided.

"I know, but I want to be who I really am." I said firmly.

"Ok, if you're sure then let's go." He stood up and headed to the door in the corner of the room we were currently in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the basement, it's soundproof so it will be easier for you to get used to your powers." It made sense. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have perfect sense of hearing and I probably wouldn't be an exception.

Behind the door, there were really long stairs leading down. At the bottom of the stairs, there was another door and when we passed through it, we came into a room which was probably as big as the whole house upstairs.

The ceiling was high above us, so in the dim light which was there, I could hardly see it. On the wall nearer to us were a lot of various weapons. I recognized some of them, but one caught my eye almost immediately.

"Is that Tetsusaiga?" I asked with interest.

"Yes. Once you will have your powers unsealed, you can try to use it." He didn't turn at me, but I was sure he smiled again.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "But... How did you get it?" _It was Inuyasha's sword, why should Sesshoumaru have it?_ "Don't tell me you really killed him after all!" I said with fright in my eyes. He turned to face me and looked at me as if he wasn't sure if I am serious or not.

"Of course not. He gave it to me, because he didn't need it anymore." This caught me off guard. I expected a lot of answers from him, but not this.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'he didn't need it anymore'?" I stared at him and waited for the answer.

"You'll find out on your own, when the time comes." He turned again to where he was heading and I frowned. _It seems that I won't get the answers for everything after all._

We stopped in front of a huge mirror and I looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly.

"I thought you would like to see what will you look like as a half-demon." He smirked. I looked back at the mirror and at the reflection of myself in it. This was probably the last time, when I could see myself as a human.

Well, I knew I would be able to use the same way as Sesshoumaru and Jaken to look like a human even after this, and once a month I would probably lose my powers as every other half-demon, but still. _It will never be the same._

"Are you ready?" He asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

For a few seconds nothing has been happening. I kept my eyes shut not daring to open them. All I could rely on were my ears, but I couldn't hear anything except of the pounding of my heart in my head. I still didn't know what exactly should I expect and my heart was beating faster and faster until the point I thought, it wasn't even possible. Then it started.

I felt like if something awakened in me and that something wanted to come out really desperately. At first it was as if some kid tried to reach the candy on the table but then it was more and more aggressive and finally it was closest to explosion.

My body was burning and I was shaking all over. I didn't know where or who I was. Everything was so confusing. The pictures in my head, the memories, the wishes, the faces of people I suddenly didn't know where to put them. Nothing of it made sense to me at that moment.

It was like if my head was going to be teared apart and I thought I wouldn't be able to stand it anymore, but then everything stopped at once and all my thoughts were settled back to their place again. I calmed down a little and opened my eyes.

Sesshoumaru was standing behind me, in his demon form, and there was no way I could deny the resemblance between us anymore. Our hair and eyes had the same color and even my ears had the same shape as his. Well, at least, I didn't have the dog ears like Inuyasha.

I brushed the bangs from my forehead and I could see another sign of our relationship. There was the same blue crescent moon, with the only difference that mine was only half the size. I sighed. Until now I could hope that this was all just a bad dream, but these hopes already faded away.

Sesshoumaru put his hands around me protectively and I leaned against him. Neither of us spoke for a while and I just stared at the reflection in the mirror.

"I think you look great." He said with smile on his face.

"Sure you think so." I said defensively and folded my arms. "I look just like you." He started to laugh and I tried to keep my face serious. I really tried. But in the end, we were both laughing our heads off.

"So, what will we do now?" I asked when we calmed down.

"At first you must learn how to control your powers, so you won't hurt anyone around you or yourself." He announced. I nodded and wondered that this was probably going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I know that I didn't mention Kagome's grandpa here. I didn't feel like to do so, so let's just say he's out of town somewhere ;).<p> 


	3. To Be a Half demon

**Chapter 03 – To Be a Half-demon**

When I woke up, I found myself in some dark room without any hints for where am I or what time is it. There were some strange noises in one direction. It sounded almost like beating of the heart, but it couldn't be possible, I wouldn't be able to hear something like that in such distance. I sit up and looked that way.

I couldn't see more than just silhouette of someone who was standing there without any movement. For a while I thought, that maybe it's just a dummy or something, but then it's head moved and I could see two golden eyes staring at my direction. I almost screamed in fear but at that very moment I remembered where am I and who is that person staring at me.

"You really like watching people, don't you?" I said with irritated voice.

"To be precise, you are not entirely a human." He answered calmly.

"You've got a point, but you didn't have to remind me that this way." I said tiredly and laid back on whatever I was lying at before.

"By the way, what time is it now?" I asked.

"About three in the morning."

"What? I have to go home, mum will be worried!" I got up and searched for the exit, but he stopped me.

"Easy, I already called her, she knows, that you are staying over night. Take more rest, you was pretty exhausted last night." I calmed down a little, but I was already woken up completely and I was sure I won't fall asleep again.

I laid down anyway and recalled the events of yesterday. My powers were woken up and I was learning how to use them properly. At first it was only about 'don't destroy everything what you'll take in your hands' and 'don't crash into the wall whenever you try to run'. But when I've got used to my strength and speed, everything else went quite smoothly.

I've learned how to fight, so in case I would've need it, I could defend myself and the others. I've learned how to use my poison claws – yes, I have this too, but when I combined it with my spiritual powers, it changed into sleeping gas. It really surprised me at first and I almost fell asleep myself, but in the end I found it more useful than poison.

I tried to use Tetsusaiga as well. It took me a while to find out what exactly I have to do to really master it. But after a few tries and with a little help from Sesshoumaru I made it. Although I used it in the basement hall, the walls wasn't even scratched. I figured out that there is probably put some spell on them, so they won't break even after such powerful attack.

After all the practicing and fighting I ended up really exhausted and soon fell asleep. And probably because of the exhaustion, I woke up so confused about current situation.

"It's no use, I can't sleep anymore." I sit up and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What about taking a walk?" Walk didn't sound bad, so I nodded and stood up. I already headed to the door, when his voice stopped me.

"Are you going to go outside like this?" I turned at him and noticed that he is in his human form again and that he holds another rosary in his hand for me.

"That's right, I totally forgot, thanks." I laughed nervously and took it from him. I put it on and went to the mirror. I looked like my old self again, but I knew it's just an illusion.

"This can keep your true self hidden pretty well, but keep on mind that if you'll lose control over your emotions, this rosary will be useless." I remembered all the fights with Inuyasha and even other occasions, where I lost my nerves because of something.

"Well, it could be a little problem." I grinned and looked at myself again.

"But you know what?" I turned at him. "I guess there must be real mess inside of me." I chuckled and continued, when I saw his puzzled look. "I mean, I am a priestess and I am a demon. It's like a water and fire, it should never be put together and yet, it's exactly what I am." He thought about it for a second and then answered.

"It only means that you are really interesting person." He smiled. "And I think that this combination will probably make you much stronger than you or me or anyone else can even imagine." Interesting person? What does he mean by that? I thought to myself before he disturbed me.

"Now we should get going. The sunrise will start soon." He went to the doors and I followed him.

While we walked up the stairs, the noises from the outside came to me. I never thought there is such a racket on the streets. Soon it started to be unbearable and I took a few steps back.

"It's horrible, so much noise, how can you stand it?" I tried to cover my ears but it didn't really help.

"It's not so bad. There is no such noise in the morning like in the middle of the day. That's why it's better we are going out now and not through the day."

"Really?" I looked at him painfully.

"You must learn how to separate the unwanted noises from the ones you need."

"And how am I supposed to do so?" I asked angrily and hopelessly at once.

"Just try to concentrate a little." He said wearily and I shot him a glare. Ok, concentrate, how should I do it in such noise? That's right, that's why I must concentrate. Why is it so complicated?

It took me a while, but somehow I managed to force out the unwanted noises and was able to go out without making any damage to my ears.

We walked through the city and I trained my ears and nose by saying what I hear and smell and where it comes from. We spent a few hours like that and when we ended in front of my house, it was already past seven.

"It seems you have a visitor." I looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly and then towards the house to find any clue who is it. I caught someone's smell but I didn't know whom it belongs to. It could be anyone according to the fact, that the only one who's smell I know is Sesshoumaru. But this one was somehow familiar as well. Don't tell me...

"Inuyasha? What is he doing here?"

"Don't ask me. I better leave, before he'll notice me. It wouldn't be the most pleasant meeting."

"I guess so. See you later then." He nodded, got in his car and drove off while I started to run towards our house. I threw the door open and before I could see him, I already yelled into the house.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?" There was no answer until I finally found him. Though it didn't take me long to do so, thanks to my new abilities.

"How did you know I am here?" Oh, sure, I screamed his name before I was even supposed to know that he's here.

"Birds sang it to me, so why are you here?" I replied angrily.

"Birds?" He looked confused. I sighed and said in defeat.

"Forget it. I am going to take my stuff, wait for me near the well, I'll be right back." I went upstairs to my room. He really didn't notice anything. Even though I can use my powers now, it seems that no one can say I have some at all. Maybe the fact, that I didn't have any until now, helps me as well.

I changed my clothes and put some things, which could come in handy later, in the bag. I stopped in front of the mirror for a second and touched the rosary around my neck. It all seems so unreal, like a dream.

Only yesterday I was just Kagome. Just an ordinary girl with only one difference from the others. I was a girl who could travel into the past through the well and with her spiritual powers was protecting the Shikon no Tama. Who was helping her friends as much as she could, but usually when it came to the fight, the one who had to stay behind.

And today I am Kagome. Daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru. Powerful half-demon equal to Inuyasha. No more need to be protected, but the one, who can successfully protect the others. The girl with big secret, which shouldn't be revealed to anyone in the past.

And more importantly, there is no way, how to tell them and make them understand. They all know Sesshoumaru as an enemy and actually, he is like that back there. I can't be sure how would they react at all.

So, the more I am thinking about it the more I am sure that I can't tell them about this. Or at least, not yet.

I sighed. So many things changed in such a short amount of time. I left my room and went after Inuyasha. On the way out I met my mum standing sleepily in the hallway.

"Hi, mum, I'm leaving with Inuyasha, bye." I said cheerfully and wanted to continue, but her expression made me stop.

"Kagome, is... is everything all right between you and...?" She probably didn't know what title give to Sesshoumaru in front of me. Sure, last time she saw me, I ran away from the room, because I saw him and I made her think he is the worst thing which ever met me. Well, it's still kind of truth, but it's not as bad as I thought it will be.

"Don't worry, we are fine. We had a lot of talking and... explaining." I corrected myself quickly, at first I wanted to say 'practicing' but it wouldn't sound much well. And it would be hard to explain what were we practicing.

"I am glad that you have settled it between each other." She seemed to perk up a little and I smiled.

"Yes, it seems so, don't worry, it'll be ok." I waved her and continued after Inuyasha and back to the past.


	4. Sango's disappearing

**Chapter 04 – Sango's disappearing**

"So, will you tell me already what's going on? I was at home hardly one day when you came to pick me up. That's a little too fast even for you." Inuyasha was carrying me on his back, but we didn't head to the village and he didn't talk at all, so I was getting really curious about what's going on. After this question he stopped.

"Sango disappeared." He said simply, but with clenched fists and his head tilted down.

"What?" I screamed in shock "What happened?" I stepped in front of him. I saw that his face was filled with worry and anger.

"That's it, we don't know what happened. Some travelers were talking about nearby forest where the people are disappearing, so we went to check it out. When we got there, we found nothing suspicious, so Miroku suggested, that we should return and wait for you, but at that time Sango wasn't with us anymore. I tried to follow her scent, but on certain spot it suddenly vanished."

"Vanished? How could it be? No one can just vanish, not like that." I shouted in surprise.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He yelled at me angrily. "But it's exactly what happened, don't you trust me or what?"

"No, no, I trust you." I assured him. "It's just, that it seems to be impossible for someone to disappear this way."

"I thought so too until then. But, anyway, Miroku and Shippo are waiting for us near the forest, so we should go." I nodded and we continued in our way. I thought about Sango. There's just no way, how could she disappear without leaving any trace. If she ran away for some reason, Inuyasha would be able to follow her, and if some demon took her away, there would be at least some sing of him.

"We're here." Inuyasha disturbed my thoughts and slowed down. I looked in front of us. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting around the campfire, not far from the forest, with sad faces.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you returned really fast, I didn't expect you to come so soon." Miroku tried to greet us with a smile, but it didn't turn out well.

"What are you talking about? This is about Sango, I couldn't just stay behind." I yelled at him and wanted to add something more, but then remembered Sesshoumaru's words. I definitely didn't want to have to explain my little problem while Sango is missing.

"So, did you figured something out?" I asked, when I calmed myself down.

"No, nothing." Miroku said shamefully.

"But... she isn't... dead, is she?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes. I bent down to him and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry Shippo, she is a strong girl, she wouldn't die that easily and we will find her, no matter where she is." At that moment I wasn't sure, whom I was encouraging more, but it definitely worked and that was the point. And I noticed that not only Shippo's mood improved, but the other's as well.

"So, where exactly did she disappear? We could find some clue around there." I asked and looked from one to another.

"We already searched that place and found nothing, but maybe we should give it a try. You proved before, that you have pretty good observation skills, so there is a chance, that you'll notice something." Miroku spoke first.

"But isn't it dangerous? What if Kagome will disappear just like Sango?" Shippo almost cried again.

"There's no way, we will let her disappear." Inuyasha interrupted him. "So, Kagome, stay close to us and don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? What do you mean by that? The only one here, who's doing stupid things is you!" I put my hands on my hips while yelling at him. "So don't ever call me stupid again, understood?"

"Kagome?" Miroku asked carefully.

"What!" I shot him a glare. He was staring at me with puzzled look and pointed at me.

"Your necklace is shining..." I paused in surprise. Necklace? Sure, that rosary I've got from Sesshoumaru. It must have been warning, that it's loosing it's power over my appearance. I laughed nervously while scratching my hair.

"It's nothing. I guess you didn't sleep much, so your eyes are probably just tired. Let's go." I ordered and entered the forest quickly to avoid any further questions.

"Hey, why are you so rash all of a sudden?" Inuyasha grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"We are searching for Sango, don't we? We already wasted enough time." He grumbled something under his breath, but my attention was already focused on something else.

"Inuyasha, do you hear that?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Hear what?" He turned to me still quite angry.

"That voice. I can hear someone's voice, but I don't know what is it saying." He paused and I could see his ears twitching.

"There's no voice saying anything, you're just hearing things." He said with folded arms.

"No, I don't! I really hear that. It's coming from this way." I pointed to the direction, where I heard it from and started to run that way. The others followed me and after a while I stopped.

"It's right here. Here it is strongest. How come you can't hear it?" I was confused. Why am I the only one who can hear that?

"No idea, but you stopped at the very place, where Sango's scent vanished." He said in amazement.

Suddenly something grabbed me around my ankle and before I could even scream I was being dragged under the ground. I only heard the fading voices of the others as they screamed my name, but couldn't do anything to help me.

After a few seconds I landed on the ground. I stood up quickly and looked around me. I was in a huge cave but I couldn't be so deep, because the roots of the trees were sticking out of the ceiling.

"It seems that my snack finally arrived." Someone said mockingly with a hoarse voice. I looked that way and saw a beast which looked like overgrown mole.

"What? Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled at him. Snack? What does he mean by that, I am no one's snack.

"I am Bouhatei, the great demon of the underground and I am going to eat you now." He said with evil laugh.

"That voice, it was a trap set up by you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Sure, what kindhearted girl like you could resist to try to help it? These taste best, so it's understandable that it's pointed at this kind." He grinned and attacked me immediately. I jumped back to dodge it and his claws missed me just by an inch.

"You're pretty fast for a human, but you can't keep running forever." His grin widened and it seemed that he enjoyed it.

I took a step back, when I tripped over something. I looked what it was and realized, that it was Sango's Hiraikotsu. I searched the place around and found a mound of moles not far from me and from under them was poking someone's hand.

"SANGO!" I screamed in shock. "Leave her alone you bastards!" I've got rid of the moles with one swing of my claws and knelt to Sango.

"Sango! Are you alright? Sango! Please, wake up!" She was covered with blood and there was a lot of wounds on her. I tried to shake her to wake her up, but she didn't react at all. She was breathing though, so I confirmed to myself that she is only unconscious.

I felt the tears in my eyes, but it wasn't tears of sadness or fear. It was tears of anger and I knew that the illusion around me already faded away. I turned at the demon and saw the surprise in his eyes.

"What... what's this? What are you?" He said fearfully and already took a few steps back.

"You hurt my friend and wanted to eat me." I stated with dark voice. "And I can see, that you have Shikon fragment in your body, so I am going to take it as a requital." My claws was already filled with poison and I attacked him aiming straight on his forehead, where the Shikon fragment was placed.

He managed to dodge it, but some of the poison reached him and he started to dissipating. I didn't waste any time and attacked him once again while he was focused on his injuries. This time I didn't miss and got the Shikon fragment from his head. I held it in my arm and he looked at it in disbelief while he was returning into his original form of a common mole.

I sighed in relief before the sudden earthquake knocked me down. I looked around me and realized that the whole cave is starting to collapse. Sango was still unconscious so I rushed to her to protect her from the falling rocks and put her Hiraikotsu above both of us.

The earthquake was getting worse every second and in the end something hard hit me and everything went black.

* * *

><p>In case, you were interested in it, the name of the demon <em>Bouhatei<em> means literally _mole_. Not very original, but I was never good in inventing names.


	5. The Truth Is

**Chapter 05 – The Truth is...**

"It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. None of us could do anything. Who would expect that she will be pulled under the ground."

"I should. I promised that I won't let her disappear and I allowed it to happen, when she was right next to me."

"Look! Kagome's awakening!"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

The voices of my companions came to me from the distance. I didn't really care about what are they saying, but they woke me up when I wanted to sleep and it annoyed me.

"Could you not talk so loud? My head hurts." I scolded them and sit up. "What happened?" I asked and leaned my head on my hand.

"You don't remember? We searched for Sango and then you was pulled under the ground by something. About the rest we hoped, that you or Sango will tell us." Miroku summarized.

"Oh, that arrogant mole, good he's gone." I commented thoughtlessly. "Wait, where's Sango, how is she?" I looked around me fiercely and regretted it immediately. Although I found Sango lying right next to me, when I looked around, it caused me more pain in my head. I rubbed the back of my head in effort to calm down the pain and looked at Miroku, who started to talk again.

"She seems she will be alright, the wounds wasn't that bad, but she still didn't wake up. By the way, what did you mean by 'that arrogant mole'?"

"It was the demon, who chose us as his meal, though it seemed that he let Sango to his smaller companions for some reason." I recalled the image of Sango's hand pointing from under the horde of moles and I shivered.

"Yeah, if she fought back, I can imagine, that he didn't want to challenge her by himself." Miroku stated and unconsciously rubbed his cheek.

"You guys are too noisy..." We looked at Sango, who just spoke and when we made sure, she is fine, all of us started to laugh in a relaxed manner.

"What's so funny?" She asked frowning.

"We are just glad, that you are finally awake and in addition, you said almost the same thing as Kagome, when she woke up." Miroku explained.

"Kagome? What happened to her?" She quickly sit up and focused her attention at me.

"No wonder you don't remember." I smiled kindly. "You was unconscious, when I fell to that cave, so you couldn't notice me."

"So that's how it is. You came to save Kagome, not me, right Inuyasha?" Sango turned at him with playful smile.

"What are you talking about. We wanted to save you in the first place, but we couldn't find you. When Kagome was pulled under the ground too, we wanted to save both of you, but we didn't find you until the ground collapsed. Then we only pulled you out from there and treated your wounds." Inuyasha explained the situation.

"But it's strange, I could swear I saw you inside that cave. I woke up only for a second though, but I caught a glimpse of silver hair. Who else could it be if not you? Kagome, if you was there, you must have seen it too." She turned to me with hope, that I will support her statement. I thought about it for a second. Sure, the one she saw was me with no doubt. I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want to lie to anyone, but I wasn't ready yet, to tell them the truth.

"Sorry Sango, I didn't see anything like that." Well, in certain way, it wasn't exactly a lie. There wasn't any mirrors, so I couldn't see myself anywhere. I only know that it was me. So why I still feel so bad about it?

"See? It was probably just your imagination." Inuyasha commented unconcernedly.

"If it was only my imagination, then who defeated that demon?" This question hit the point and for a while there was an awkward silence among us, because no one had anything to say about it.

"What about this." I broke it. "Sango still needs some rest to recover and you all look tired as well. So, you'll take a rest and in the meantime I'll prepare something good to eat. We can talk about this later." I suggested and looked at Inuyasha who started to talk first.

"And what about you? You've got hurt too."

"I am already fine, even my head doesn't hurt anymore. And I've got a good nap, while I was unconscious, so I am not tired either." I said with smile.

He muttered something under his breath at first, but in the end everyone accepted my offer and soon they all fell asleep and I was left alone only with my thoughts.

"You know, you were acting strange lately. Especially from the event with that mole demon." Inuyasha started suddenly when we sat around the campfire. It was almost two weeks, when that happened and it's also the same time, from when I am trying to keep my secret from them.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, but he didn't buy it.

"I am talking about your perfect 'intuition' as you call it, you are often lost in your thoughts and you are much quieter than you were before. I just want to know, what's going on with you!" He almost shouted at me and I made a guilty face.

"Yeah, and you didn't even tell us about that appointment with your father yet. You always avoided to talk about it. Come on, tell us, we are really curious." Sango looked at the others with sharp look and then turned back to me again. "Or at least I am." She added.

"Me too, me too. I want to hear it too." Shippo jumped in front of me and I smiled at him.

"Is it possible that there is some connection between your actions and that appointment?" I turned at Miroku and my smile faded. Of course there is a connection. It will be hard, but I can't avoid their answers anymore, I don't even want to. But maybe if I tell them just part of it, it won't be that bad.

"Yes, there is." I fidgeted with the rosary around my neck.

"So? What is it?" Inuyasha started to get impatient, when I didn't continue.

"It's not that simple, you know?" I yelled at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok... Well... How should I put it... The truth is... I mean..." I sighed. I wanted to try it different way, when Inuyasha suddenly growled and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Sango shouted at him, but he was already gone.

"Sesshoumaru is nearby." I stated. "We should go after them before they'll kill each other."

"And how do you know that?" Miroku asked sceptically.

"Intuition?" I smiled jokingly. "No, really, I promise I'll tell you later, but now let's go." They nodded and we set out in the direction where Inuyasha ran.

We reached them, when they were already fighting. They had no regards for the surroundings and there wasn't really a safe place in quite far distance around them.

"It looks really serious this time."

"I guess there's nothing we can do now."

"Kagome, what are you doing, you can't go closer. You'll get hurt!"

The anger was already running through my veins so I hardly noticed Sango and Miroku talking behind me.

"Hey you two, stop it at once! You are brothers so act like that and stop trying to kill each other!" I ran towards them yelling furiously. My arrival stopped their actions, so I made use of it and stepped right in the middle between them. I looked from one to the other cautiously and waited for their reactions.

"Kagome, are you crazy or what? You can't just come running here like this. It's dangerous!" Inuyasha scolded me.

"Don't tell me what to do, if you didn't run away like an idiot, I wouldn't have to stand here!" I kept yelling. I noticed that the rosary around my neck started to shine again, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"For a filthy human you are pretty self-confident." I turned to Sesshoumaru and yelled at him with my finger pointed towards him.

"Don't ever call me filthy human again, or you'll regret it." He made me even more angry and I really started to loose control over my actions. The spell which was cast on me broke and everyone saw me in my true appearance now.

"It seems you are not so self-confident for nothing, it will be only more interesting to kill you then." I didn't even have time to react and Sesshoumaru already lifted me into the air by the throat. I noticed that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Inuyasha are too surprised by my change, so I deduced that this is only up to me.

I felt the claws cutting into my neck, so I grabbed his hand and tried to release myself. He was still too strong though, so I decided to use another strategy.

"Look at me. If you're not blind you must see it, it's not just a coincidence that we look alike." I brushed the bangs from my forehead to let him see the blue crescent to support my following words. "See? You can't deny the obvious fact." I took a breath as deep as his grip allowed me and finished my statement.

"I am your daughter, from the future."


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 06 - Surprise**

"Are you trying to fool me?" He stated darkly after a while of silence, but at least he loosened his grip and I was able to release myself. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Look, I wasn't very enthusiastic either when I found it out, but it's true, so deal with it!" I snapped at him. There was another short pause.

"You are a half-demon." He said with disgust and I frowned.

"Yeah and what about it? Does it bother you?" He didn't answer. He just stared at me for a while and then turned and left without saying anything.

I sighed and turned to Inuyasha and the others. They were in the same positions as before and the only movement around them was the blowing wind.

"Well, I guess this wasn't the best way, how to let you know about this." I scratched my head nervously and tried to ease the tension in the atmosphere. When they didn't respond, I sighed and continued.

"I'm sorry, ok? But I didn't know by myself how to deal with it, that's why I didn't tell you." I cried desperately, but there was still no answer. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was trembling and I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I repeated with my head down and fled off in the direction of the well. I tried to wipe the tears in my eyes away but they just refused to stop. After a while, I gave up in these attempts and let the tears flow freely.

I reached the well and jumped in without second thought. Once inside I looked up and confirmed that I am already in my era. I could get up with just one jump, but now I didn't feel strong enough for that and I didn't want to meet anyone yet, so I leaned against the wall, slowly slid down and curled up crying.

"I can't believe it." Sango got out of the trance first.

"I wonder what's more surprising. The fact, that she is half-demon, the fact, who is her father or the fact, that she was able to hide it from us." Miroku was thinking aloud.

"Like I care!" Sango snapped at him. "We didn't support her, when she needed us the most and now I feel really bad about it."

"You're right. Let's go after her. We didn't act like a good friends just now." He responded. Sango nodded to him and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?... Huh?... Where is he?" She looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. She wanted to go to search for him, when she was stopped by a tiny voice from beside her.

"Kagome is a half-demon?" Shippo asked in disbelief. Sango knelt to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if she is a half-demon or not. Above all, she is our friend and now she probably thinks that we abandoned her, so we must find her as soon as possible. But if she went back to her era, we need to find Inuyasha first." She said firmly, so it didn't allow any objections. Shippo nodded and then both of them focused their attention at Miroku.

"Maybe he already went after her, so we should wait for them somewhere near the well." He suggested.

"You could be right, but knowing Inuyasha, I wouldn't count on it." Sango answered with sigh. Miroku thought about it for a second and then added.

"So, what about this. We will search for them now and if we won't find them until the sunset, we will wait near the well until one of them will show up."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's give it a try." They split up into the two groups. One consisting of Sango and Kirara, second of Miroku and Shippo, and started to search

Inuyasha watched Kagome's change with wide eyes. At first he thought, that maybe it won't be that bad. He wouldn't have to worry so much about her, but when she said those words, he was completely stunned.

"I am your daughter, from the future."

That sentence was now spinning in his head like a vortex. She said it to Sesshoumaru, his older brother. Does it mean that Kagome is actually his... niece?

'That's crazy! It must be just a dream, or more accurately a nightmare.' He thought to himself. But then Sesshoumaru left and Kagome turned to them. He knew, she was saying something to them, but he couldn't make out the words. And when she ran past him, he couldn't even move and soon she disappeared out of his senses.

He noticed, that Sango and Miroku were talking about something, but he didn't care. The only thing he knew was, that he can't stay at this place any longer. It didn't matter, where should he go, he just had to go somewhere. So, he ran off, not exactly thinking about the direction.

Even though, he didn't set the destination of his way, in the end, he found himself stand in front of the well. He knew, she went there, but he wasn't sure, if he should go after her. For now he decided that he will just stay close in case she'll return and jumped on the branch of one of the surrounding trees.

"So, any luck?" Miroku disturbed him from thinking. The sun was almost down and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were now gathering in front of the well.

"No, seems like we'll really have to wait until one of them will show up." Sango stated and sat on the ground. The others sat down as well and Shippo sighed.

"We don't even know if she went back to her era. What if she is still somewhere in the forests?"

"She did go through the well, I can smell it." Inuyasha jumped down and joined the conversation.

"Inuyasha! How long were you here?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"What? Then why didn't you go for Kagome yet?" Sango yelled at him and he took a step back.

"Ok, ok, I'm going already." He answered quickly and carefully bypassed her in effort not to get hurt from her. He jumped into the well and the others were once again left behind waiting.

I sat still at the bottom of the well. I didn't cry anymore I just sat there with blank face. No tears and no other emotions. I decided that I can't stay here forever, so I checked my appearance, jumped up and went into the house.

"I am home!" I shouted into the house tiredly and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Kagome, you're back, that's great." Mum said cheerfully, but then she paused. "What happened to you? You look horrible." She sat next to me and embraced me.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine, don't worry." I sighed.

"You don't look like that." She looked at me firmly. "I know, how to cheer you up. The day after you left, your father came here and left you a message." I shot her a glare. Is this supposed to cheer me up? No way. Especially after what happened today.

"What's wrong Kagome, you said you're getting along well, so I thought it's ok, to call him that way." She looked at me and I sighed.

"Sorry, but I just don't feel like calling him 'father' or 'dad' or anything of this sort. It's weird." I explained. She was quiet and I knew, she was thinking about something.

"So, how do you want me to call him in front of you?" She asked after a while.

"Sesshoumaru will be fine." I suggested. Now that everyone knows the truth, it doesn't matter if someone will overhear us using this name.

"Sesshoumaru? I remember, that's how you called him when you met him here, right? But still, such a strange name, no wonder he didn't want to say it to anyone." I chuckled, mum takes everything so lightly.

"Maybe, but it suits him well." I stated.

"When did you two meet anyway? You seem to know a lot about him." She asked.

"Long story. Didn't you say he left me some kind of message?" I changed the topic.

"You're right. He said that he has a surprise for you and that you should go to his house right after you'll return." She said excitedly. "That reminds me." She added with thoughtful expression. "I was surprised that you already told him about your traveling into the past."

"I didn't have to say it to him, he already knew that." I stated and then quickly continued to avoid her potential questions. "I'm going to change my clothes and visit him, see you later." I rushed to my room and closed the door. I sighed, I really should be more careful about what am I saying.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in clean clothes and took off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's house. Just what kind of surprise could he mean? And why did he want me to come right after my return?

I stood in front of his house and wanted to knock at the door, but Jaken was faster and opened the door, before I could even touch it. I went inside and followed him further into the house.

"Kagome, good you are here already, I was waiting for you." Sesshoumaru greeted me with a smile.

"Don't talk so friendly to me, you just tried to kill me!" I snapped at him.

"As I expected." His expression didn't change at all.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you will be angry at me. I remember what happened, though a long time passed from then, so it didn't come to my mind immediately. But I must admit that I was really taken aback by your statement. And the worst thing about it was, that I knew you were telling the truth."

"Really? You didn't look like that you believed me."

"At that time, I wouldn't be able to admit it to anyone, even to myself. I always despised humans and half-demons and on that day you told me, that my own daughter will be a half-demon. Not very promising vision for someone with such conviction."

"You deserved it." I said firmly and folded my arms.

"Probably." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, did you invite someone else other than me?" A new voice called from the other room.

"Who is it?" I asked with interest.

"You'll see." He winked at me and led me to that room. There was a guy with gingery hair approaching the door. He opened his mouth to say something to Sesshoumaru, but then his look fell on me and his eyes widened.

"Kagome!" He shouted happily and hugged me.

"Who...? I tried to ask who is he, but the words didn't come out. He pulled away from me, so we could look at each other from face to face.

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked and I thought about it. His features were somehow familiar and his smell too. It took me only two or three seconds before I got it.

"Shippo! Is that really you?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah." He scratched his head. "I grew up a little from the last time we saw each other." I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again, when you found out who I really am." He stroked my hair and I tightened my grip around him.

"I am sorry we let you think so, but we would never leave you, we were just shocked. After you left we searched for you and for Inuyasha until the sunset. Then we found Inuyasha near the well and Sango forced him to go after you. She was really scary." Shippo smiled at the memory.

"Thanks Shippo." I smiled at him. He really made me feel better. "But why did you search for Inuyasha too? He was with you, wasn't he?"

"He sneaked away only a while after you ran away, though nobody noticed him leaving. And because we deduced, that you probably returned to your era, we had to find him, because he was the only one who could pick you up." He explained.

"That jerk, always causing trouble." I said thoughtlessly and both Shippo and Sesshoumaru laughed at my comment.

We spent the rest of the day talking. Shippo told me about his adventures and we all talked about many other things, though, they both very skillfully avoided to talk about any events which didn't happen yet and where I could play some part. It didn't bother me, it was probably better if I didn't know what's going to happen to me, so I didn't think about it.

It was already dark outside, when we heard a loud crash noise from the entrance. We looked at each other knowingly and left the room heading towards it's source.

* * *

><p>I don't know what kind of impression did you get from this chapter, but I must admit that I was quite depressed when I was writing it. Especially the first part, where I almost cried with Kagome. And in the part about Inuyasha's thoughts my hands started to shake all of a sudden and I had to stop and go to sleep. Well, it probably wasn't the best idea to write something like this at 1 am while listening to sad music. In any case, I hope you liked it and I will try to do the next chapter more cheerful :).<p> 


	7. Friends

**Chapter 07 – Friends**

"Is this your way how to come for a visit?" Sesshoumaru asked just to attract his attention. Inuyasha was standing in front of the entrance door which was now broken into pieces. He looked at us and responded without thinking.

"I didn't come for a visit, I came for Kagome!" He shouted.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" Shippo sighed.

"Seems so." I answered him in the same way.

"What are you talking about and who are those guys?" He asked me angrily.

"Jaken, take care about the door." Sesshoumaru ordered, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed and rushed somewhere into the house.

"Would you mind to stay here for a while? It's been a long time, since we last saw you." Sesshoumaru now turned to Inuyasha and waited for his answer. Though, Inuyasha didn't answer and just stared at us with wide eyes.

"Judging by his expression he finally got it." Shippo commented and I chuckled.

"Ok, I am quite tired so I am going to sleep. I am sure you have a lot of things you want to talk about. Wake me up in the morning." I yawned and left without waiting for their response. I fell asleep almost instantaneously and when Inuyasha came to wake me up in the morning, I felt like if I slept only a few minutes.

It was still dark outside, when we left the house and now we were walking through the city in silence.

"Why are you so grumpy, Inuyasha?" I broke the silence after a while.

"Yesterday you went to sleep only to keep me there, right?" He stated.

"I really was tired, but I would have managed if I had to." I said thoughtfully.

"I thought so..."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" I smiled at him, but he just growled.

"Will you tell me what were you talking about?" I tried to keep conversation.

"If you didn't go to sleep, you would have known that." He started to yell at me, so I responded him in the same way.

"If I didn't go to sleep, you would have forced me to leave with you and you wouldn't have talked at all." This argument would have probably continued much longer, if we wasn't stopped by the voice from behind us.

"Why am I not surprised, that you are arguing again already. You didn't even notice me approaching." Shippo stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You left so early, that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye, so I decided to go to see you off." He smiled and Inuyasha growled. I am sure he intended to leave early exactly because he wanted to avoid them.

I chatted with Shippo cheerfully and Inuyasha was just following us in silence. We parted with him in front of the shrine and when we came to the well, Inuyasha finally said something.

"I can't stand him." He complained.

"Whom?" I asked. It was so sudden that at first I didn't have the slightest idea who is he talking about.

"Both of them." He stated and I finally realized what does he mean.

"Why? They were so nice all the time." I smiled at him, but he just frowned.

"That's the problem..." He looked away from me and I chuckled.

"So that's how it is. You just don't know how to deal with them, when they aren't acting like you are used to." He didn't respond.

"Is there something else?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He answered sighing. So there is something, definitely.

"What is it?" I demanded his answer.

"I already said that it's nothing." He now yelled at me and then jumped into the well. I decided, that it will be better not to bother him about it, at least for now, and followed him.

"Kagome, I am so glad you're back! Sango told me that you think that we abandoned you, but it's not true, we would never do such thing." Shippo cried running towards me.

"It's okay Shippo, I already know that." I tried to calm him down with smile.

"But, how?" He asked confused. I thought about it for a second and then told him kindly.

"One day you'll understand." Shippo just nodded to me, but I paused. Damn, I'm already even talking like Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?" Miroku stepped closer to me after a while of walking.

"Hmm."

"What happened in your era? Inuyasha is acting strange since you returned." I looked behind us, Inuyasha was lagging behind all the time and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I don't know." I answered. "At first I thought, that it has something to do with the fact, that he met there with Sesshoumaru, but if it was only this, he would be more likely angry than this. They must have told him something, but I don't know what."

"They?" Sango joined the conversation.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru or Shippo, or both of them. I went to sleep, so I didn't hear what they were talking about."

"Wait, you mean, Shippo is in your era too?" Miroku whispered with his hand covering his mouth, so the little fox walking at the front with Kirara, won't hear him.

"Yep." I smiled. "It was him, who told me what happened here after I left and he really helped me to improve my mood. And of course, he isn't a child anymore. Actually, he grew up into a really handsome man." I grinned at their startled faces.

"What handsome guy? Did you meet someone Kagome?" Shippo was standing in front of me with curiosity. Is this some kind of his ability to sneak so close to me without being noticed?

"It's just a friend of mine from my era." I answered him. I already confused enough people around me, so there's no need to do the same to him by telling him about his older self.

"Maybe we should start to search for a place where to spend the night." I looked at Sango questioningly. It was hardly noon right now, there's enough time until the nightfall and we can always just sleep outside. Not that I would prefer sleeping outside, but it wouldn't be for the first time.

"You're right." Miroku answered. "Tonight is the new moon, the night when Inuyasha loses his powers. It will be safer if we will stay somewhere inside." New moon, that's right, there was so many things happening around me, that I completely forgot about it.

"Yeah, but now we have Kagome, who can protect us." Shippo said happily and I smiled at him in agreement, but we were both stopped by Inuyasha.

"Because she can fight now doesn't mean that she has to." Inuyasha hit him to the head and he quickly hid behind me.

"Why did you do this Inuyasha?" I snarled at him. "He didn't say anything wrong. And don't make decisions for me. I can decide by myself what to do."

"Ok, that's enough you two." Miroku cut in and we both looked at him. "Quarrels won't solve anything. By the way, how can we be so sure, that you two don't lose your powers at the same time? Kagome, you discovered your powers just recently, but you are still a half-demon. It means that even you will be losing your powers in certain time. Do you know when?"

"No." I answered after a short while of thinking. "It didn't happen yet, but I don't think it will be tonight. I don't feel weaker than any other day." But that question started to bother me. When is it? The time when I will lose my powers?

"Well, as long as we don't know it for sure, we can't rely on Kagome's powers. And Inuyasha is right." Sango now turned at me. "You don't have your powers for long and I guess that you are not still completely used to them, so you shouldn't rush into the fight yet."

"Yeah, I know, and I am not going to rush into the fights, but I am not going to stay away either." I said firmly.

"It probably can't be helped, you are too stubborn to make you change your mind." Sango giggled and I joined her.

"Ok, let's go. You don't want to stay here all day, do you?" Inuyasha went around us and took the lead. Me and Sango glanced at each other with smile and then followed him.


	8. New Moon

**Chapter 08 – New Moon**

We were sitting in the old hut in the forest. The sun went slowly down and nobody was around. Perfect place, where to spend the night of the new moon. When the sun went down, Inuyasha turned to his human form and fortunately, I did not. It would be really a bad luck, if we were loosing our powers at the same time.

I had finally the chance to talk to the others in peace, so I explained the most important things about myself and answered some of their further questions. I still kept some things to myself, but nothing significant.

After my confession, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and tried to find out what's bothering him, but he just yelled at him that it's not his business, so we left this topic very quickly. I was sure, that he has his reasons why he doesn't want to tell us, but he didn't have to yell at us.

We were talking light-heartedly about everything possible, when I tensed.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Shippo asked. He was sitting on my lap, so he could notice my tension first.

"I smell a lot of demons approaching." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

"Of course I am sure." I snapped at him. He still didn't trust to my abilities.

"I can feel their demonic aura too." Miroku supported my statement.

"Yeah, they're coming closer. Stay here with Inuyasha, we will take care of them." Sango told me firmly. I nodded to her before she changed to her battle outfit and went out with the rest of our group.

Inuyasha was sitting impatiently on his spot and I was irritated by the tapping of his feet, so I decided to go to the window to check the situation.

"There's too many of them. I don't think, they can make it." I said when I looked outside. As far as I could see, there were demons everywhere, and even more were still approaching.

"Are you planning to go to help them?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"If I will have to, then yes." I looked at him with strict eyes.

"That's crazy! Sango told you to stay here, so forget it." He yelled at me.

"But." I tried to object, but he interrupted again, before I could finish it.

"No buts, just stay here." He ordered and folded his arms as a sign that no further objections are allowed. I sighed and looked outside again. One of the demons stepped in front of the others and started to talk.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you hiding inside? We heard rumors that you will be powerless this night. And because you didn't come out yet, then it must be true." The demon stated with smirk. I saw that Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks and then my attention turned back to Inuyasha.

"Damn it. How did they find it out?" He cursed and stood up.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing, you can't go outside like this, you'll be killed." I stepped in front of him to stop him. "And even if you'll survive, all those demons will know your secret."

"It's the same, if I will stay here." He growled. "If I go outside, they'll see me in this form, and if I stay here, they will deduce, that I am powerless anyway, so there's not much options left." I thought about it. He's got the point, no matter if he stays here or goes outside, it will still end up in the same conclusion.

"You won't be much of help even if you go outside." I scolded him. He seemed to get my point and we moved to the window to watch the actions outside. The demons moved forward to attack and Miroku wanted to use his wind tunnel, but the poisonous insects appeared and he quickly closed it.

"So it was Naraku, who told them. Then it's even worse than we thought." Inuyasha growled and I tried to think of something, what would get us out of this mess.

"I've got an idea." I said with smirk after a while of thinking. "But you must cooperate." I turned to my bag and dig in.

"What do you mean? And what are you searching for?" He asked confused. I didn't answer to him and just kept searching.

"Here it is." I said triumphantly. I took out the traditional dress of priestesses, which I've got from Kaede earlier.

"What do you want to do with this?" He asked obviously irritated by my actions. I put the trousers on and looked at Inuyasha.

"Borrow me your jacket." I stretched out my hand to get it from him. "And Tetsusaiga too." I added.

"What? What do you want with it? What are you planning?" He asked confused but didn't move an inch.

"Just do it. They think, that you don't have your powers and even if I went out and helped the others to defeat them, as long as those demons won't see you, it will only prove them, that they are right. So we have to convince them, that it's not true." I removed the rosary around my neck and looked at him expectantly. He stared at me and I knew, that he still didn't get my point.

"Come on, I could put you to sleep right now and do it by myself, but it will be more believable, if you'll help me." I sighed. He watched me for a while, and when he decided, that I really mean it, he grumbled.

"Fine, but you'll tell me what exactly are you planning." I smiled at him and started to explain.

I was standing in front of the door and looked at Inuyasha, who was hiding near the window, so he could watch what's going on outside, but nobody from there could see him.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Anytime." He replied. "But are you sure it will work?"

"Well, as long as we won't mess it up, it should be fine." I said carelessly and he frowned.

"So, let's do it and better not mess it up." He said resolutely. I nodded to him and left the hut with my head a little lowered, so my face was covered in shadows. I put my hand on the Tetsusaiga and at the same time I heard Inuyasha as he shouted from inside the hut.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I didn't see it as necessary to get involved with such a small fry like you." He said mockingly. I smiled to myself a little. Why does he always have to make fun from his opponents. Even in this situation.

Everyone stopped moving and just looked at me bewilderedly. Sango and Miroku exchanged surprised look and Shippo just stared at me. The demons started to murmur among themselves until they were stopped by the one, who talked before.

"What's this? He told us that you will be just an ordinary human tonight. What kind of trick is this?" The demon growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Inuyasha continued. "Naraku isn't the one, whom you should trust. Now I'll give you the last chance. Leave or I'll smash you to pieces." I drew out the sword to support his words and I caught a glimpse of fear in their eyes.

"You're just bluffing, otherwise you would do it without this nonsensical talk." The demon shrieked out, but didn't seem to be convinced by his own words. Me and Inuyasha both smirked.

"So, you choose death." I rose the Tetsusaiga and waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"Wind scar!" He shouted and I swung the Tetsusaiga towards the demons. Most of the demons were destroyed in an instant, and the few, who survived quickly retreated. I didn't mind those few escaping though. They are important witnesses of this event, so such attack won't be repeated in the future.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku caught my attention. "How did you do this?" I took a breath to answer him, but Inuyasha was faster.

"Come inside." He said simply and I smiled. He's right, it will be easier to explain it inside with both of us and someone could still have watched us, so it will be also safer. I walked inside and the others followed me.

"So? How did you do it?" Sango spoke to me and I started to laugh. I saw the realization in their eyes and tried to calm myself down.

"Kagome?" Shippo watched me curiously with tilted head.

"Well, if we deceived even you, then the demons had no chance to see through this little act." I winked at them satisfied that everything went according to my plan and smiled.

"Fine, but now it's over, so you can return me my things." Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows and everyone but me jumped in surprise.

"Damn, Inuyasha, don't scare us like that." Miroku told him. He just grumbled and stepped in front of me. I handed him his jacket, but hesitated with the sword.

"Maybe I should keep Tetsusaiga until the morning, if something else happens." I suggested but I already knew, that it won't be approved.

"Nothing's gonna happen, so give it back." He stated and I gave him the sword with sigh. There's no point in arguing with him now. We sat down and everyone stared at me and Inuyasha.

"I must say that it was interesting idea." Miroku started. "I really thought that you are Inuyasha, even though that you aren't so much alike now that I have better look on you two."

"Yeah, I wanted to do something so the demons would believe, that the rumors they heard are fake and I hoped that the lack of light will help us in this." I stated.

"It certainly did help, even we did believe to your act and we knew for certain, that Inuyasha doesn't have his powers tonight. I am sure the demons were convinced with no doubt." Sango smiled and there was silence for a while.

"Hey, isn't it funny?" Shippo remarked and we all focused our attention at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean. It's like if you and Inuyasha were being reversed. This is the first time, when you are here as a half-demon and Inuyasha as a human." He smiled and me and Inuyasha looked at each other simultaneously. Shippo is right, it is kind of funny and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking for?" Inuyasha grumbled and I started to laugh. The others joined me and the only one who didn't was Inuyasha. He was grumbling all the time about everything, so we didn't mind. When we calmed down, Miroku suggested that it will be better to go to sleep and after a few yawns we soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I am glad for all your reviews, it really helps me to continue writing, though I don't know when I will update next time. I am a little out of ideas in this story and I will probably have not much time during the Christmas and the New Year. But I promise I will finish this story sooner or later. Thanks for keeping up with me and supporting me.<p> 


	9. New Power

I thought that I won't be able to update this story until the New Year, but I've got some idea at last, so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09 – New Power<strong>

I woke up early. Everyone was still asleep, even Inuyasha, which was unusual for him as he never slept during his human nights. The sun didn't rise up yet, but it would come out soon. I quietly left the hut and went to the nearby stream to get some fresh water. There was a little girl sitting on the ground and crying. I quickly rushed over to her and put my hand on her shoulder kindly.

"Hello there, why are you crying?" I asked with smile but I was taken aback by her reaction when she turned to look at me. She crawled backwards away from me until she was stopped by a tree.

I looked around myself but didn't see any threat, but as I turned my head, the strands of my hair fell into my sight and I saw that they were white. I slapped myself on my forehead realizing that I forgot to put my rosary on to hide my appearance and cursed myself. I turned back to the girl and finally knowing what's going on I tried to calm her down.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." I took a step to her, but she flinched and started to tremble uncontrollably, so I quickly returned to the spot where I was before. She relaxed a little, when she saw me step back, but still watched me cautiously. I sighed and sat on the ground.

"I promise, I won't go any closer to you, but in return you'll tell me why were you crying." She raised her eyebrows and I sighed again.

"You cannot speak?" I asked and after a little pause of thinking she nodded. Great, it won't make it any easier, but at least she seemed to calm down.

"Can you somehow indicate what's your name? My name is Kagome." There was longer pause this time, but then she stood up and started to circle around the tree with light footsteps and sometimes she made a pirouette or jumped with spread hands.

"Is it a dance?" I asked. She stopped and nodded. I pretended to be in deep thoughts and then said victoriously.

"Then your name must be Mai." Her face lit up, so I was sure that I was right. For some reason, I was sure about it even before she confirmed it, but her name wasn't so hard to guess. She sat down, still quite far from me, but she didn't seem to be scared anymore.

"Did you get lost?" She nodded shamefully and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to find your village." I offered her my hand and waited for her to come to me on her own will. She still seemed to have some doubts, but then she stood up and slowly came closer. She paused for a while, but then she put her hand into mine and I stood up with smile.

"So, which way should we go." I was thinking aloud and sniffed the air. I remembered at the others and wondered, that they will be probably worried if I don't return soon, but Inuyasha can easily follow my scent, so I dismissed that thought and focused on finding the village.

"It seems you came here from this way." I pointed in the certain direction and moved forward. She looked at me questioningly and I smiled.

"I am a half-demon, you know? So I have very keen sense of smell and this is how I know where did you come from." I hoped that this information won't scare her from me, but she just nodded that she understands. Seems like that I really convinced her that I am not a threat.

I followed her scent backwards, but after a while another scent mixed up with hers. A demon's scent. At the same time, she froze and refused to move further.

"Were you attacked by a demon? That's why you got lost?" She nodded and I picked her up to my arms.

"There's no need to worry now, I will protect you." I stroked her hair and she leaned against me. Now, that I had her in my arms, I could move faster and soon I've found the village which I was sure she comes from.

When I came closer, several villagers came running towards me and stopped just a few steps in front of me with raised weapons.

"Release her demon, or we'll kill you." They shouted at me and I sighed. But before I could explain myself, Mai jumped down from my hands and stepped in front of me with spread hands in defensive stance and shook her head. The villagers paused and looked from Mai at me and obviously didn't know what to think.

"I found her lost in the forest, so I brought her back. I won't make any trouble." I explained and when Mai confirmed my statement with a nod, the villagers relaxed and one woman came running to the little girl.

"Oh, Mai, are you alright? Are you hurt? I was so worried about you." They hugged each other. The woman with tears of relief in her eyes and the girl with smile on her face to say that she is alright. I guessed that it must be her mum, so everything was okay now.

"Well, I should go. I left my friends without telling them anything, so they are probably worried about me." I stated and the woman looked at me.

"Thank you for bringing my child back." She said with shaky voice.

"Don't mention it. I am just glad that she is safe now." I wanted to turn to leave, when I saw a slight motion from one of the men.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he flinched. He probably didn't expect me to notice him.

"I just thought... You look strong... Maybe you could help us with the demon, who started to attack our village lately." He said unsure about if it was the right thing to tell me that. I turned to Mai.

"Is that the same demon who attacked you in the forest?" Everyone's attention focused at her and she nodded.

"I will help you." I assured them and saw the hope in their faces. Inuyasha will probably want to kill me for me disappearing in such way, but I can deal with him. Though I can't let the villagers to keep suffering from that demon's attacks, when I can help. From what I caught from his scent, he shouldn't be much strong, so there won't be a problem.

"Can we help you somehow?" One of the villagers asked.

"Do you have a bow and arrows?" I still had more confidence in my abilities as priestess, than for the demon side of mine. They looked at me with confused faces and I smiled.

"Just trust me, that's all I need to defeat that demon." They nodded, still not quite convinced about it, but I didn't mind. I am going to use my demonic powers only if necessary. They brought me the bow and arrows and I tensed.

"It's coming, you should hide." I told the villagers and turned towards the incoming demon. It must have caught our presence, when we were passing through the forest. After a few seconds it came to my sight.

It was a centipede-like demon and I cursed internally. Why it must be always centipede. It brought me back the memories from the first time I came across the well and I frowned. But this time I can take care of it myself and I don't need Inuyasha's help. I prepared the arrow and aimed at the demon.

"What kind of ridiculous creature are you?" It asked mockingly. "A half-demon fighting with an arrows. Don't step in my way and maybe I'll let you live." It laughed and moved forward.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so confident." I stated calmly and launched the arrow. The strong pink light surrounded the arrow and the last thing I saw from the demon was his frightened eyes. I turned back at the villagers and smiled.

"Well, it's done, so I will leave now." I said as if nothing happened and watched the bewildered expressions on their faces. Mai came running to me and I knelt down to be able to look into her eyes. She smiled.

_'Thanks for saving me and our village.'_

"You're welcome. But now I really should go." I answered absentmindedly but then paused. Mai cannot speak, so what it was right now. The others looked at me as if I was crazy and I turned back to Mai.

"Mai, think about something." I said hurriedly.

_'What do you mean?'_ She tilted her head and looked at me confusedly. I smiled now and continued.

"It seems you helped me to discover my new power. I can hear what you think." Her eyes widened.

_'You can hear what I think? But how is it possible? I didn't do anything to cause it.'_ She thought almost blaming herself for it.

"It's ok." I calmed her down. "I guess I didn't know about it until now, only because I didn't need it. But because you cannot talk, I had to more focus on figuring out what do you want to tell me and that's why it surfaced now. Thank you." I was always very empathetical towards the others and maybe because of awakening my powers it turned into the ability to actually hear what others think. I stroked her hair, stood up and turned to leave. But after two steps she stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"What is it?" I turned to her.

_'You didn't hear me right now? I called at you. Did your power disappear?"_ She was confused.

"No, I didn't hear you, but I can hear you now. Maybe I have to look into your eyes to make it work." I explained. "What did you want?"

_'Will we see you again?'_ She looked sad.

"I don't know. It is possible, but I can't promise anything." I answered truthfully.

_'See you later then.'_ She smiled and rushed back to her mother. I waved to her and was on my way back to my friends. This new power really could come in handy later. Even though it's limited.

* * *

><p>I realize that my description of Mai's dance isn't very apt and I'm sorry for that, I couldn't think of anything better.<p> 


	10. Conversation

This chapter was really hard to write for me, but I hope it turned out well XD.

**Chapter 10 - Conversation**

I was walking through the forest originally planning to go back to my friends, but sometimes things don't go as you plan. I was thinking about a lot of things.

About Mai. It must be really hard for her to not be able to speak, but she seemed fine. The people in her village gave me very positive impression and I am sure that they care a lot about each other. She is lucky for living in such village. She could be easily bullied for being different but I don't think that it is her case.

I was thinking about myself. It's not so long ago when I was just an ordinary girl. Then I started to travel back to feudal era and became part of very extraordinary group. I was thrown into the world where demons weren't just part of fairy tales, but where they were real. That was hard to accept on it's own and at that time I didn't even know about the most shocking fact about my life.

Not only that I was forced to believe that demons are real, I had to fight against them. And when I finally got accustomed to this, I've practically became part of them. Not only part of the world where demons lived, but part of the demons themselves. How much can one single human girl take before she'll get mad?

I know that I am no longer just a human girl. I never was, but I didn't know about that. I'm a half-demon. And the most confusing thing about it is that my father is the older brother of my best friend. When did my life start to be so complicated?

When I was born? When I fell to the well for the first time? Or was it when Sesshoumaru from my era told me that I am his daughter? I sighed and for the first time after I left that village I checked my surroundings. I didn't have the slightest idea about where am I, but what caught my attention was the group walking on the way towards me.

Three demons and one little girl. Another extraordinary group of this era. The more that the leader of the group Sesshoumaru can't stand any other human except for Rin. I always wondered why is that, but I doubt he would answer me. I waited in the middle of the way and when they came closer, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of me and the rest did as well. All sets of eyes focused at me.

"Hi." I said nervously, not sure about how will he react and looked in his eyes.

_'What does she think she's doing. And why does she must look like this.'_ He thought and it remained me of my appearance and my newly got power.

"What do you want?" He asked instead and I smiled.

"I kind of got lost and when I saw you I thought I could join you for a while. At least until we meet with Inuyasha." I said hopefully. "You know, I am not quite used to my powers yet, so I need to focus to use them properly and I thought about anything else and then found myself to be lost." I added a little of explanation and waited for his answer.

"That's not my problem." He snapped and I sighed.

"I know it's not your problem." 'At least not yet.' I added to myself. "But please, let me stay with you. It's just for a while. I promise I won't bother you." I pleaded.

_'Just your presence is bothering enough, but I doubt you would listen if I said no.'_

"Do as you wish." He answered aloud and I had a hard time not to laugh. Surprisingly, I didn't have problem to say what are thoughts and what is said aloud, but I had problem not to react at the thoughts. I didn't want to look insane again so I had to keep myself under control. I stepped beside Rin and we started to walk.

"Kagome? What happened to you, you look like Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin asked and I was sure that Sesshoumaru just snorted, though no one else could notice it. Of course, she and Jaken weren't with him when I told him about our relationship and I was sure he wouldn't talk about it with them.

"It's a little complicated, maybe I'll explain it to you later." I told her and she nodded. She was such a nice child and I wondered how did she end up on Sesshoumaru's side.

"How did you join Sesshoumaru?" I asked and she looked at me.

_'No one ever asked me about anything from my past.'_ I noticed her uncertainty on her face and even in her thoughts and I wasn't sure if she will want to talk about it with me, but then she smiled widely. _'That's great!'_ I smiled but turned my gaze away from her and instead watched the way in front of me. I didn't want to hear her thoughts, I didn't need to anyway and so I listened to her and just sometimes glanced at her.

"I met him for the first time when I was in the forest to pick up some flowers." She started happily, but then her smile faded a little. "I didn't have anyone at that time so I wanted to help him, but he refused my help." She said sadly.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." I said and we both chuckled. I knew he heard it too, but he didn't do or say anything. It surprised me, but I didn't have much time to think about it.

"But I didn't give up." Rin continued smiling again. "I tried everything what came to my mind. I even went to the fish preserve in our village to catch some fish for him, but the people from the village caught me and they did beat me up."

"You was beaten just because of a fish?" I asked. But I was more surprised that she was beaten because she was trying to help Sesshoumaru and she is still hanging around him. She is really amazing.

"I didn't mind that, I was just sad that I couldn't keep the fish for Lord Sesshoumaru. I returned to him in the morning after that. I brought him something else, but he refused it before I could even offer it to him. At that time I was really sad, but then he asked me about what happened to me."

"He did?" I asked in awe. I couldn't imagine this Sesshoumaru to be concerned about someone.

"Uh huh." She nodded happily. "After my family passed away, no one ever cared about my well-being so at that time I was really happy."

"It must have been hard to live without family." I said compassionately.

"Sometimes it was, but I knew how to take care of myself." She answered.

"And then you joined Sesshoumaru?" I returned to her story.

"No, after that I returned back to the village, I was really happy, but when I came to my hut, there was someone in there. Someone whom I never saw before. He ate up all my food and he was really scary." She shivered and paused for a while.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Then that man was killed by some guy with wolfs and he then told the wolfs to attack the village." She paused again, but this time I didn't force her to continue. I had enough of my own thoughts this time. Was it Kouga who killed that man and attacked the village?

"The wolfs were attacking everyone in the village, so I ran to the forest." She started again. "I wanted to go to Lord Sesshoumaru because I knew he was the only one who could protect me, but I stumbled and fell on the ground. At that time I only managed to turn over and saw the wolfs running to me to attack me. I was sure I was going to die."

"And Sesshoumaru saved you?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I don't know what exactly happened, but when I woke up Lord Sesshoumaru was beside me and when he then walked away, I just followed him. He didn't say anything to me but I didn't have anywhere else to go anyway, so I decided to go with him."

I paused. Rin wouldn't have a chance against the wolfs and if Sesshoumaru didn't save her at that time, then they must have killed her for sure. But that would also mean, that Sesshoumaru must have used the Tenseiga to bring her back to life. I ran to the front and stepped in front of him which made him stop once again.

_'What does she want this time.'_ He thought and I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, but may I ask you a question?" I started.

_'You will ask anyway, so why do you need my permission?'_ I almost chuckled, but decided that it will be better to wait for what he will say and not just depend on what he thinks.

"Just one." He said shortly and I smiled.

"Did you actually bring Rin to life with the Tenseiga?" I was almost sure he won't answer me, but he didn't know that I can get my answers even without him saying it. There was quite a long pause before he answered and during that time I listened carefully to the flow of his thoughts.

_'Is she really asking me if I revived Rin from the death or not? Why is she asking this? What use it would have for her to know that?'_

"Why is that concern of yours?" He asked instead of the answer.

"I am just curious why would someone like you want to save a human girl like Rin."

_'Is that all? Just why did I do that?' _He glanced at Rin and then turned back at me again. '… _I don't regret that decision.'_ I couldn't hear his thoughts when he was turned away, but the last thought I was able to catch before he spoke to me was the most interesting. He doesn't regret saving Rin. He doesn't regret saving human and that's definitely something.

"That's none of your business." He stated and something else hit me right away.

"May I ask another question? It's the last one." I asked again. I was sure that if he was capable of doing it, he would roll his eyes. But this time I didn't wait for his answer, said or not.

"Why didn't you stop us when we were talking with Rin? If you did so, I wouldn't bother you with my questions now." I smirked and waited for his response.

_'I was curious about Rin's life too. She never talked about how she lived before and it never occurred to me to ask her.'_ I smiled unconsciously but quickly put on serious face again as he started to talk.

"That's enough, we have to go." He ordered and when he started to walk again, I instinctively stepped out of his way. I watched him as he was walking away and I smiled widely. This surely was very interesting conversation.


	11. Red Eyes

Ok, just warning you that the second part of this chapter will be exceptionally in Rin's POV, the reason for that will be obvious as you will be reading it XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Red Eyes<strong>

"What is that?" I asked when Sesshoumaru handed me something. It was evening already and a while ago he disappeared somewhere and now he returned.

"If you insist on staying in this group you won't be wearing those eccentric clothes you're wearing now." He said and I smiled.

"Is something wrong with my school uniform?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play with me girl." He said warningly.

"I have a name you know? It's Kagome." I snapped at him and turned to change to the kimono. There was no need to try my luck any further. I hid behind the tree and started to change. It was nice light blue kimono with yellow ornaments and I told to myself that I should probably thank him for that, but when I came out from behind the tree, he was already walking somewhere again so I just caught up with Rin and walked beside her again.

"You look amazing." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Rin, but I wasn't the one who chose this kimono." I stated and she chuckled.

"I know. Lord Sesshoumaru has a good taste don't you think? I've got this one from him too." She turned around to show me hers and I watched her with interest. She obviously liked to talk about these kinds of things. She was a girl after all and Jaken or Sesshoumaru weren't the ones with whom she could talk about it.

"It's really pretty." I told her and she smiled. We just chatted about all kinds of things when the wind grew stronger and Kagura appeared in front of us. We all stopped and waited for her actions prepared to everything.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I see you have a new company. What a surprise." She looked at me and our eyes met.

_'This girl seems that she could cause some troubles, but that priestess isn't here either. I wonder where could she go.'_ I was in shock. Kagura was searching for me, though she didn't recognize me right now. But why? What would she want with me? And what did she mean by me causing troubles? I had a really bad feeling about that.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked and she looked at him with her usual unconcerned look.

"If you want to know then follow me." She said playfully and was already in the air on her feather. Sesshoumaru wanted to go after her, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned at me and I shivered under his glare. There were no thoughts, just anger and it unsettled me.

"I'm sorry I'm stopping you, but you should know something before you leave." I started carefully. Kagura flew away not confirming if he is following her, so I knew I can talk quite freely.

"What is it?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I don't know why, but Kagura was searching for me. And she also thought that I could cause troubles for some reason. Naraku must be planning something." I said urgently.

"Thought?" He pointed out. _'Is she mad or is she just playing with me?'_ He added in his mind and I sighed. If he is to believe me, I will have to tell him the truth.

"I assure you I am not mad. I just kind of can read others thoughts and I heard Kagura as she thought that I am not here either." I said carefully and now waited for him to take it in.

_'Read others thoughts? Is she serious?'_

"Yes, I am serious. I can hear yours even now and I did it before." I said and quickly added. "But before you'll kill me..." I didn't finish because he stopped me.

"I'm not intending to kill you." He stated and I stared at him.

"I thought you will be angry." I said in surprise.

_'I will find a way how to make you pay for your insolence later, but for now your power could be useful.'_

"Useful?" I asked and he smiled. It hit me right away why. "Were you just testing me right now?" I exclaimed. He turned away from me and I frowned.

"Sorry, I can do it only when I look into your eyes." I explained.

"Good." He stated and turned at me again. _'Make sure Rin will stay safe while I'm gone.'_ He then set out after Kagura and I just stared at him. He just gave me command counting only on my ability to read his mind. I guess I will never understand him. I returned beside Rin and sighed.

"Maybe we should settle down for the night." I suggested. We found a nice place near the river and Jaken lit up the fire. Rin caught some fishes and after we ate them, we settled for sleep.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by the rustling among the trees. I sat up and listened more closely to those sounds. I saw some movement but couldn't point out what the moving thing was until it jumped straight towards me in attack.

It was a squirrel. But not just an ordinary squirrel. An evil, red eyed, grinning squirrel. Are you asking if squirrel can grin? Well, this definitely was grinning and I instinctively cut it in half when it was close enough to my reach. It didn't even try to dodge it and I thought that it was a little too easy.

It was now lying on the ground and I wasn't the only one who was watching it. Rin woke up and was now kneeling beside me to look at the strange squirrel and Jaken who didn't sleep at all was on the other side examining it too.

"It looks like an ordinary squirrel, why would it attack us?" Rin asked looking from me at Jaken and then back at the squirrel.

"Maybe it was possessed by something." I suggested. "Anyway, it wasn't very strong so we don't have to worry." I added and Rin nodded.

"But still, there's something strange with that squirrel." Jaken pointed out and tilted his head. Suddenly everything fell completely silent. Unnaturally silent. No bird, no insects, even the trees seemed to quieten a little. The only sound was the river floating around us. I had a bad feeling about it and so I put Rin on Ah-Un's back.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked confusedly.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon." I then told to Ah-Un to fly up where it should be safer and me and Jaken stayed on the ground in defensive position prepared for everything. Well, maybe not for everything.

A horde of squirrels shot out from the surrounding trees and headed straight at us. Jaken burned them with the flame from his staff of the two heads but it was like if there was no effect at all. There was just no end to them. They were now coming from every direction and me and Jaken tried to keep them away from us with our all might.

Jaken used his fire and I did everything what just came to my mind. I fought with my spiritual powers, with my claws and even with the poison but our all efforts seemed to be useless. No matter how many did we kill, some more were still coming.

I felt them all around me. When I cleared them from my one side, they were already hanging on me on my other side. They were bitting me and scratching me and one random question popped in my mind. Aren't the squirrels vegetarians? They should eat nuts, not bitting me.

They were everywhere and I was now completely surrounded by them. It was too much and I was tired and scared and I will probably never call a squirrel cute again. I heard Rin scream my and Jaken's name and then only one thought replaced all the others in my mind. 'Survive! Survive at any cost!'

**Switch to Rin's POV**

When Kagome put me on Ah-Un I was startled. I didn't know what was going on. She was tense and on alert all the time.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked. She didn't even look at me and instead kept watching the trees around us.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon." I didn't understand what she mean and before I could ask she told Ah-Un to fly up. We were now floating high right above our camp and I watched what was going on down there. Both Kagome and Jaken seemed to be uneasy as if some attack should come soon and then I saw it.

I lot of little bodies ran and jumped out from the trees towards them. I deduced that those were probably the same squirrels as the one Kagome took down before. But I couldn't tell for sure because there were too many of them and I was too high to see them properly.

They both fought really fiercely but there wasn't even a second when would I think that they are winning. Even though that the squirrels weren't really dangerous with their strength, they compensated it very well with their numbers. Soon I couldn't see either of my friends anymore, only the little moving bodies where our camp once was.

"Kagome! Master Jaken!" I cried but I've got no response. I wished Lord Sesshoumaru would be here, he would know what to do. I was shivering and I felt the tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I've never felt so alone before, even when I was still living in the village.

Something caught the attention of the squirrels. They all stopped moving at once and focused on something I couldn't see or hear. Jaken jumped out of the squirrels and he was looking towards the place where I last saw Kagome. He was scared because of something but not because of the squirrels.

Ah-Un must have noticed something too because he immediately dove down to Jaken who quickly jumped on his tail and then we were raising again. At the same time a huge blast of pink and green light rose from the middle of the squirrels and they all disappeared once they were caught in that blast. When we were high enough that Ah-Un considered that we won't be caught in that too, I turned to Jaken who just finished his climbing on Ah-Un's back.

"Master Jaken, what was that? What have just happened?" He didn't answer me and instead looked down. In the center of that blast there was standing Kagome. She had her head lowered and I was glad that she survived.

"Kagome!" I shouted happily but Jaken put his hand over my mouth to keep me silent. What does it mean? Is he scared of her? Why? I didn't understand, but then Kagome raised her head and looked at us. Even from this distance I could see her eyes flaring red and suddenly I felt scared of her too. Something was different about her and I knew that it wasn't anything good.

"Ah-Un! Fly higher!" Jaken shouted and Ah-Un didn't need to be told twice. Kagome jumped and was approaching us with her clawed hand prepared to attack us.

"What's happening? Why is Kagome attacking us?" I asked. Ah-Un managed to fly high enough and Kagome was now descending back on the ground. She didn't even give us second glance and instead focused her attention on the few survived squirrels who were running aimlessly around the camp confused by the sudden loss of superiority.

"She is not Kagome right now." Jaken started keeping his eyes on her. "You must not go anywhere close to her until I will tell you that it is safe again." I nodded though I still didn't understand. Kagome was always very nice person, what reason would she have to attack us? I watched her as she furiously tried to catch and kill every last squirrel until I heard a loud scream from beside me and then I saw Jaken to fall down. Ah-Un wanted to go for him but Kagura appeared between us and him and he had to stop.

"No, no little dragon, you're not going anywhere." She said with smirk and I saw Jaken lying on the ground.

"Why did you do that to him?" I shouted at her but she just chuckled.

"I guess that the fall will be the least problem for him." She looked carelessly over her shoulder and I saw what she meant. Kagome turned at Jaken, who attracted her attention by his scream and she was now approaching him slowly with evil smile on her face. I never thought that she could look so scary.

"And you should focus more on yourself than on that green little imp." Kagura turned back at me and wanted to get hold of me. I wanted to scream and tell her to let go of me but before I could do it I heard the voice which I wanted to hear the most.

"Kagura." He said warningly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I squeaked happily and Kagura turned from me at him.

"I hoped that you will stay occupied for a little longer. Well, I guess I'll take my leave now." A strong wind blew around us and the next second she was gone. I looked at Jaken who was still lying unconscious and Kagome was now standing right next to him with tilted head as if she was trying to decide what to do next.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please save Master Jaken. Kagome was acting strangely. She tried to attack us and now she probably wants to attack him." I tried to explain as fast as possible. He turned at them and then landed a few steps behind Kagome. She turned at him and without much time left for thinking she attacked him.

He easily dodged her, but she kept attacking. I saw some fights before and it was obvious that she didn't think about her next move at all. She was just attacking without aim or purpose. Lord Sesshoumaru knocked her down, but she quickly stood up and continued striking at him. I didn't know what was going to happen. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed that he doesn't want to hurt her but it could go forever like this.

She stopped attacking and I hoped that maybe she returned to herself, but I was mistaken and I realized that very soon. Lord Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at her action and then she attacked again. Her claws were glowing with pink and green light and when she stroke at Lord Sesshoumaru, he dodged the straight attack, but the light let out of her fingers and it hit Lord Sesshoumaru in the neck and he was now bleeding.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I screamed but he didn't pay me any attention and instead he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the nearest tree. She was struggling frantically and I saw that she caused even more scratches to Lord Sesshoumaru as she tried to free herself. He didn't mind anything of it and held her tight. She slowly started to fall into unconsciousness and I understood at once what was going on.

He was suffocating her. I gasped and tried to find anything what I could say to stop him, but I knew that it wasn't in my power. She was now focused only at his arm which was the only thing keeping her from getting the air, but he didn't let go. Even though that his arm was now full of scratches and bleeding quite badly. Kagome stopped struggling and when I thought that he is really going to kill her for sure, he released her and caught her falling body into his hands preventing her from falling on the ground.

Ah-Un landed on the ground and I quickly hopped down from him. I ran towards Kagome to see if she is alright but then I remembered Jaken's words and stopped looking questioningly at Lord Sesshoumaru. He laid her down under the tree and then turned at me.

"You may go to her now, once she will wake up she will be herself again." He stated and then went to Jaken. I quickly ran to her and sat down next to her. She looked so peacefully now as if nothing happened at all. I still wondered if she is alright, but Lord Sesshoumaru said that after she will wake up she will be herself again. That also meant that she will wake up and that was all I cared about now.

I glanced at Jaken, who already stood up and was telling something to Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't hear him but he was either saying what happened here or something what wasn't important. I knew I didn't need to care about Lord Sesshoumaru, there wasn't anything what I could do for him anyway and so I took Kagome's hand into mine and waited until she will wake up.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like the evil squirrels XD? Well, anyway, if you have any suggestion what would you want in this story to happen next, please tell me. I have a few ideas, but they are poor.<p>

Thanks for all your reviews until now and also for all that will come yet. They are really great help.


	12. One Extra

Ok, some parts might come out kind of silly, but there should be also some fun :). In this chapter I will be referring to Sesshoumaru from feudal era as to 'this Sesshoumaru' and Sesshoumaru from Kagome's time as 'the future Sesshoumaru'. I just hope that it won't be too confusing XD.

And thank you 'Dark Priestess66' and 'NekoxUsa' for your suggestions :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – One Extra<strong>

I was sitting near the campfire with my head lowered in shame. After I woke up, Rin told me everything what happened. At first I didn't even want to believe it. I didn't remember anything of it, but when I saw the glares Jaken was sending me and the still not healed scratches on Sesshoumaru's hand, there was no way to deny it.

I still couldn't believe that I almost killed Jaken, tried to attack Rin and then even fought with Sesshoumaru. I still felt the pain in my throat as he was suffocating me, but I knew that he only did what was necessary. I was more surprised that he actually didn't finish me off when he had the chance.

Of course, I told him that he's my father in the future and there was a few proofs which couldn't be denied, but technically in this time there was no connection between us at all. That connection is between me and the future Sesshoumaru, not this Sesshoumaru.

Wait a second. Talking about the future Sesshoumaru, he must have known this will happen. He knew it and he didn't tell me a thing. I growled and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked unconcernedly.

"I'm going to have a talk with you." I snapped at him and wanted to go off, but some strange feeling stopped me. Sesshoumaru beside me stood up and watched the forest in front of us with unreadable expression. Someone was approaching our camp and it was someone familiar. But it was strange. I was sure that the one who was approaching was Sesshoumaru, but he was standing right beside me.

The mystery was explained right away, though not completely. Sesshoumaru from _my_ time appeared among the trees and I gasped. What is he doing here? And how did he get there? I was confused and when I glanced at this Sesshoumaru, I saw that he was confused as well. That was even more strange, but what would you expect from someone who was just looking at his future self who looked completely like a human while you are a demon. Yes, Sesshoumaru from my time was here and he was here in his human appearance.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get there?" I expressed my questions

"You wanted to talk with me, right? I just wanted to save you the the path." He said with smirk and I frowned. Who does he think he is anyway?

"Fine, but that still didn't give me the answer for the second question." I folded my hands and waited for him to answer with challenging look in my eyes.

"That's something you don't need to be concerned about. Right now there are other things you should pay attention to." He stated calmly, obviously unaffected by my glares. I was curious how did he get here, but he was right, that's not important. I wanted to talk with him about something else. He surprised me so much with him coming here that I almost forgot about that. With remembering this, my anger also came back to me and his confident smirk didn't help me to calm me down.

"You!" I pointed at him angrily. "You knew what's going to happen and you didn't even warn me. I could have hurt someone!" I yelled at him.

"But you didn't." He replied still in the same tone. I sighed.

"I did hurt you." I said quietly.

"The only damage you caused and which is worth to mention would probably be just hurting my pride." The future Sesshoumaru said with laugh and I stared at him confused by what he just said and how he said it. When I got over the shock, I glanced at Jaken and this Sesshoumaru and it gave me a hard time not to laugh too.

Jaken was very confused as if he didn't know what to do or say or even to think, which was very unlikely for him and Sesshoumaru? His face was now completely blank and emotionless as anytime before as he watched his future self and our conversation and he didn't react at anything what was said, but I could tell that it took him a lot of effort to keep it that way.

I also looked at Rin and Ah-Un. Rin was turning her look from one Sesshoumaru to the other and in her face were changing the emotions as confusion, disbelief, skepticism but also surprise, awe or interest. Ah-Un solved the situation in his own way and each of his heads was watching one of them. I looked back at the future Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"Ok, this is all nice what you've told me until now, but I doubt you came all the way here just to chit-chat with me." I stated and he nodded, but didn't say anything else. I growled. So he wants me to figure it out by myself again. I was thinking about it for a while and then came up with a solution which seemed to be the right one.

"You came here because I transformed and you want to give me something to control my demonic blood as Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga, right?" I asked with hope so I wouldn't have to go through that again.

"Yes and no." He answered and I tilted my head in confusion.

"I came here because of what happened to you but I'm not going to give you anything. It's silly to depend on some thing when there are in question the lives of you or your friends. You have enough power to be able to control it by yourself without any such thing, you just have to train." He finished and I stared at him not being able to say a single word.

I understood his logic, but how can he expect me to be able to control something like this when I don't even remember what did I do at that time? As I was thinking about the best way how to get back at him, he turned at this Sesshoumaru and I focused my attention at their conversation.

"You will help her with training. She could make more damage than help if she will use them wrongly." The future Sesshoumaru ordered and I just waited for what will come out of this.

"You have no right to order me like this." This Sesshoumaru opposed and I noticed that the future Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I have all rights to order you. After all, I am your older self, but if it really bothers you so much, then don't take it as an order but as an advice." He said with smirk and I could tell that for some reason he was enjoying this. Does it count as a masochism if you are torturing your younger self? Even if it is just verbally. I chuckled and they both looked at me.

"Don't mind me and continue in your conversation, it's just some funny thought that crossed my mind. It has nothing to do with you." I tried to convince them, but from their looks I assumed that I didn't succeed and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, it had something to do with you, but it's not important." I tried to avoid it once more, but they didn't need to say anything to make me continue. One Sesshoumaru was hard to handle, but two were impossible.

"I was just wondering if you are masochist." I said towards the future Sesshoumaru in defeated tone.

"Masochist?" This Sesshoumaru asked and I realized that he couldn't know this term. Good for me. I definitely wasn't going to explain that to him.

The future Sesshoumaru stared at me for a while and then started to laugh. It was just a short laugh and when he stopped, he looked at me again with serious expression.

"What makes you think so?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe the way you're talking with yourself?" I stated sarcastically and then paused. "Damn, this sounds pretty weird." I shook my head. This whole situation is ridiculous. He approached me and I looked at him startled.

"Take this." He gave me another rosary as when I was in my time.

"Didn't you say that depend on some thing is silly?" I asked.

"That's right, but it's not the same. If you loose this rosary, you will just have to explain your appearance to anyone who doesn't know about it yet. If I would give you something to control your demonic blood, you would depend on it too much and in case you would loose it or something else happened to it, it could cost someone's life." He explained again and I took the rosary from him.

"Now I'm going to take my leave." He stated and before I could stop him or react at all, he was gone. There was an awkward silence after he left and the first who broke it was Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you looked cool with black hair." She commented innocently with smile and I had to put my hand over my mouth to restrain myself from laughing, because unlike her I could see Sesshoumaru's face when she said it.

_'Is there something funny?'_ He shot me a glare and I shook my head and had to bit my lip to keep myself calm. He probably noticed that and turned in the opposite direction than where the future Sesshoumaru went to and started to walk off. Rin seemed to be a little confused so before I followed Sesshoumaru, I came to her at first.

"I don't think he wanted to hear what you just said." I whispered to her, though I knew that he could hear us anyway.

"But it's true." Rin opposed and I chuckled. I looked at the rosary which was still in my hand and then put it around my neck. I still preferred my appearance as a human so it didn't take me long to decide whether to wear it or not.

"Kagome! You look like you did before!" Rin exclaimed and I smiled at her. At least it made her to change the topic from Sesshoumaru to myself.

"I'm more used to this look, but it's just an illusion, I'm still the same." I told her and she nodded. After a while of silent walk I decided that Sesshoumaru could be in better mood already.

"Sesshoumaru?" I called at him but he showed no sign that he heard me. So he wants to ignore me. I came a few steps closer to him.

"Sesshoumaru!" I tried again, but still no reaction, so I continued. "When are you going to start to train me?" At this he stopped and I smirked, but then my smile faded as he started to walk again without even looking at me. I folded my arms angrily and returned back to walk beside Rin. At this moment I really started to wonder how could I be related to him at all.

I was so caught up in my sulking, that I didn't even notice that we approached some clearing and I barely dodged Sesshoumaru's whip when he attacked me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"You wanted to train, so prepare yourself." He stated and charged at me again.

"Isn't it a little too late to tell me that?" I mumbled after I dodged another of his attacks and he smirked.

"Fine, as you wish." I growled under my breath and charged at him angrily. He didn't move at all until I reached him and then, when I was just a few inches from him, he suddenly disappeared from my sight and somehow I ended up lying on my face on the ground. I rose up on my knees only to be almost knocked back down by dizziness in my head. I shook it off but stayed sitting on the ground.

"Don't let your emotions take over you." He stated and I looked up at him confusedly. He attacked me again but this time I didn't react quickly enough and the blood started to soak my left sleeve. I looked at my wound and it was really strange to be able to smell my own blood. I turned back at Sesshoumaru who was standing calmly just a few steps away from me.

"And don't ever let your guard down." He struck at me even though I was wounded and I quickly jumped back to avoid his attack.

"Don't you think you're a bit too harsh?" I hissed at him when I was in safe distance for the time being. But it was really only for a short time before he went on me once more. I dodged his attack but in the process I tripped over something and fell on the ground. I looked at Sesshoumaru and my eyes widened. Is he really going to wound me again? I was already prepared for the impact as much as one can prepare for something like this, but something else happened.

"Inuyasha." I breathed out as he blocked Sesshoumaru's attack at me.

"What do you think you're doing you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at him and they started to fight.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango's voice came from my right and I looked that way as the others started to come out from among the trees.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara!" I screamed out happily and then paused.

"Kikyo?"


	13. Kidnapped

Thanks for all your reviews, I really love them ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Kidnapped<strong>

I was surprised when I saw Kikyo coming out from the trees, but it didn't take me long to understand. My relationship with Sesshoumaru made it easier for Inuyasha to decide between me and her. I wasn't angry at him, I didn't have any reason for that. Inuyasha always loved Kikyo and I always knew that.

I could still feel a little coldness coming from her towards me, but I was sure even that would soon dissipate. She knew Inuyasha chose her, even though he jumped to protect me when he saw Sesshoumaru attacking me. But that was only matter of instinct, not of his choice.

I let her treat my wounds and then we had to make the brothers stop fighting. It was decided that Kikyo would stop Inuyasha and I would stop Sesshoumaru, but they didn't listen. So, although I didn't like that idea, we asked Rin for help. Neither of them wanted to hurt her, so when I stepped with her in between them, they stopped immediately. It was nice how one little girl could manipulate them so easily.

After we calmed them down, I went to change back to my school uniform, since the kimono I've been wearing until now was soaked in blood. Then we were talking about what happened in the other group. Shippo and Rin not present in this talk, but playing not far from us.

When I disappeared the other day, Inuyasha didn't even notice it at first, because he caught Kikyo's scent and rushed after her, which left Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara wonder where we left.

After Inuyasha returned with Kikyo, Shippo scolded him for leaving without a word, which ended up by Inuyasha hitting him to the head. Then they immediately started to search for me. On their way they also met Kagura and it returned me back to my previous thoughts.

Why would Naraku want to find me? Why would he be searching for me? Kikyo was much stronger, thus more dangerous. She was also the only one who could break through his barrier, so why me? Maybe I could understand if he knew about my relationship with Sesshoumaru, but Kagura thought I was someone else.

That brought me to another question. Why did Kagura see a threat in me? What is he planning that a new person could cause troubles, but Sesshoumaru, who's obviously stronger, wouldn't? There was so many questions and no answer. But I was certain the answers would come soon, though maybe not in the way I would like.

From our part, I told them only about how I helped Mai and her village and also about the possessed squirrels, but I left out the part about my new power and about how I transformed during the squirrels' attack. I also didn't mention the fact about the future Sesshoumaru visiting us here in this time.

"Let's go, we can't spend here all day just by talking." Inuyasha ordered and everyone looked at him. Then he started to walk away and Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara almost immediately followed him. I wanted too, but then I paused and turned at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you coming?" That successfully stopped the rest as well as we were all waiting for his answer. he didn't say anything, but thoughts were enough for me and he knew that.

_'What do you think?'_ I chuckled slightly and continued.

"Well, I'm going with them and you know what you promised earlier."

"I didn't promise anything." This time he said it aloud, which kinda surprised me, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Ok, whatever, but you know what you were talking about and what could happen. In that case you're probably the only one who could save the situation." I reminded him and looked over the others. They didn't say a word, obviously too caught up by our conversation, but I wanted to know their opinion about Sesshoumaru coming with us. Sometimes it was irritating, but sometimes this power really came in handy.

_'Now you certainly sounded strange.'_ Inuyasha commented wordlessly my speech with raised eyebrows.

_'If she convinces him to join us, it will give us good advantage.'_ Miroku was thinking practically.

_'I wonder how will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get along if Sesshoumaru joins us.'_ Sango even frowned a bit.

_'Something could happen where only he could help? She's keeping some secret from us.'_ For a second I wondered why does Kikyo have to be so sharp and decided I would have to be more careful around her.

_'If Sesshoumaru comes with us, does it mean Rin will come too?'_ I smiled at Shippo's thoughts and turned back at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure they will appreciate your help if you join us." I pointed at them with my hand and winked at him so no one else could see it.

"What are you talking about? We don't need his help!" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Shut up Inuyasha! You maybe don't need his help, but I do!" I snapped at him and something in my eyes must have scared him, because he took a step back.

"So now, if you don't mind, we're leaving." I paused and glancing at Sesshoumaru I added. "All of us." I started to walk away without looking back, but my ears soon told me that _everyone_ was following me.

After a while Inuyasha took the lead with Kikyo by his side. Miroku and Sango were walking a few steps behind them and I slowed down so I ended up in the back with Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un. Shippo, Rin, Kirara and Jaken were in front of us.

Sesshoumaru never looked at me and I was quite sure that one day I will pay for what I just did, but for now I was glad he was here with us. I focused on the group of four in front of us as they were playing together. All of them willingly, except Jaken, but after a while I realized that he's just acting like that and in fact he's also enjoying it in a way.

Before the nightfall we found a suitable place to set up a camp for the night and me, Sango and Rin started to prepare the dinner. Rin was really enjoying it and in the end, we just helped her with a few things, but the dinner was more or less made completely by herself.

Everyone really liked the meal. Well, everyone except Sesshoumaru and Jaken, who didn't eat at all. Rin seemed to be happy and she was smiling happily, but I could tell she was sad that they didn't even try it, so I decided to take things in my hands. I filled two bowls and went over to them. I knew everyone's attention was on me again, but I didn't care.

"Here, take it and eat." I told them. I was rewarded by two cold glares, so I took a deep breath and started again.

"At least try it. Rin is sad because she was trying really hard to make it good and now you don't even want to try it. You don't want her to feel sad, do you?" I asked and Jaken started.

"She knows we don't eat human food. She has no reason to feel sad about us not eating it." He folded his arms and I sighed.

"Come on, you're the closest persons she has. Everyone already praised her for the meal she made, but she would be the most happy if she knew _you_ liked it. You don't need to tell her that, just eat it. That will tell her everything. It's just food, it won't hurt you." I stretched the bowls towards them again and after a little thinking, they took it. I smiled and returned back to the others.

All sets of eyes were on me, but that didn't wipe my satisfied smile from my face. I think they were too surprised, because they didn't say anything at all. After a few seconds Rin hugged me and I looked at Sesshoumaru with look 'I told you so.' It was Rin who then took the empty bowls from them and at that time she was the happiest child I've ever seen.

"I should redress your bandages." Kikyo spoke after a while. Rin and Shippo were again playing, but in our part there wasn't much talking. There was still too many hidden conflicts among us.

"It's alright, I don't think it's necessary." I tried to convince her, but she just gave me that her strong look and I gave up. She unwrapped the old bandage and then paused. I looked at her and then at the wound, but there was no wound anymore. It was already healed.

"How did you heal so fast?" She asked me and I chuckled nervously. I knew the others didn't tell her about my _little problem_ and I didn't even want her to know. At least not yet.

"It's nothing, really. Just forget about it." I tried, but with no luck.

"There are other things which are strange about you." She continued in her interrogation. "What is this rosary for?" She took the rosary I wore around my neck into her hand and I immediately placed mine over hers to stop her from removing it.

"Take it off!" She ordered and my eyes widened at the force in her voice, but in the end I decided it would be better to avoid any further arguments, so I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'm taking it off." She drew her hand back and I removed the rosary and placed it beside me on the ground.

"Satisfied?" I asked. She didn't seem to be as surprised as I thought she would be and then I realized why. I still looked like human. I _was_ human. So this was my time. I looked up and saw the full moon. _How poetic_.

"And I've been wondering why the forest seemed so quiet tonight." I whispered and chuckled. Kikyo seemed to be confused by my statement so I decided to change the topic.

"Well, I took it off as you wanted, now we should go to sleep. We have a long way before us tomorrow." With that I took the rosary back on, because I didn't want to end up like last time, and crawled into my sleeping bag. Soon I heard the rustling as even the others were preparing to go to sleep.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream. Rin's scream. I shot out from the sleeping bag, the others were either already standing, or they were standing up like me. We were all looking in one direction breathless.

Hakudoushi was standing there with confident smirk, Rin in his hands. She's been trying to get out of his hold, but to no avail. How could he get so close without anyone noticing him?

"Hakudoushi! Let her go! Now!" I shouted at him, but he just laughed. That set everyone into action in order to save Rin from him. Though, nothing seemed to work.

Everything happened just too quickly for me to be able to keep up and suddenly I found myself to be held by someone. I looked at my captor and paled.

"Naraku." I breathed out and that caught everyone's attention. When I got over the shock, I started to try to get myself free.

"Let me go you bastard and tell him" I pointed at Hakudoushi. "to let her go too." I yelled at him, but his hold was strong. Maybe I would be able to get myself free as a half-demon, but right now I had no chance against him. Could he know? No way, I didn't know it until today either and there's no way he could know about me being a half-demon at all. It was probably just really bad luck.

"Stop struggling little priestess. You should already realize it's pointless." He told me sweetly, which only enraged me more, but before I could give him piece of my mind, he continued.

"I'm taking these girls with me now. Hope you don't mind." He snickered and the last thing I could see before the dark cloud overcame me were the raging, stunned, confused and in one case completely emotionless faces.

It seemed only like a few seconds to me when I was thrown into some dark cell. Rin was thrown there right after me and I quickly caught her, so she wouldn't get hurt. We both looked at our captor and he smirked.

"Get used to this place, you'll spend here some time." With that he left and for the first time in my life I saw Rin cry.

* * *

><p>For a long time I just had no idea what to do in this chapter, and when I had, I just wasn't able to write it down, but today something suddenly enlightened me and I was able to write this XD. Hope you liked it ;).<p> 


	14. Trapped

**Chapter 14 - Trapped**

We've been here in this dark cell for several days already. Right after we were thrown here, I checked my jewel shards, only to find them gone. I wasn't really surprised by that, but I was afraid about what could Naraku do with them.

The more shards he's got, the more dangerous he was and I could only imagine what he would be able to do with them. Every time I've been thinking about it, I felt really bad about letting him to get the shards, and the truth was, that I had a lot of time for that.

There were no windows and the only light reaching this place was coming from the corridor in front of our cell. I guessed it must have been a torch or something, but I never really got to see it directly to confirm it.

There was no way for us to determine whether it was day or night or how much time passed at all. Kagura was only bringing us some food once in a while and I concluded that she came here probably just once a day, because the delays were quite long, but I could've been mistaken.

The food wasn't from the best ones I've eaten, but it was edible. Though, we were given only small portion each rime, which was just enough to keep us alive, but nothing more. I usually passed most of my ration to Rin, so at least one of us wouldn't be starving. Thankfully, I realized that I didn't need to eat that much at all and I deduced that it had probably something to do with the half-demon thing.

I've been also trying to find some way out, but there was a barrier all around the place, and even with my new powers I wasn't able to break through. Well, I didn't really try it, but I knew it wouldn't work anyway and I didn't want Naraku to know about who I really am.

I kept on mind what Kagura was thinking about and I hoped that if I would manage to keep this secret from him, then it could help us somehow. I didn't know how, but just for once, it would be nice if we surprised him instead of the other way around as it always was.

"Kagome?" Rin said quietly, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" I turned at her, but she just lowered her head looking at the ground.

"Do you think that Lord Sesshoumaru will come to save us?" She asked and I held back the sigh. It wasn't the first time she asked me this while we've been here, but I knew how important it was for her and I couldn't just ignore it.

"I'm sure he will, don't worry." I told her with smile, though, unlike the times before, this time she didn't seem to be convinced by it.

"But it's taking him too long." She stated quietly and this time I sighed for real. What was I supposed to tell her at this? I wanted to get out of here as well and I wouldn't mind whoever would come to save us, but I've realized that it could take some time. I doubted anyone had even the slightest idea about where we were and without knowing our location, they hardly could come to save us. But I couldn't tell her this.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll come sooner or later. You just have to keep the faith. If you will stop believing then you will do exactly what Naraku expects and you don't want that, do you?" I asked carefully and she looked at me, tears starting to show in her eyes again.

_'But I'm scared'_ She thought and I quickly took her to my embrace to calm her down. I hated how was Rin reacting at this place and situation. I didn't like seeing her worried, scared or just sad, but there wasn't much I could do.

After a while of silent sobbing, she drew away from me and looked straight at me. She had a small, unsure smile on her face as she was drying her tears out.

"I will keep believing." She then said and I smiled.

"Good girl." I ruffled her hair and she giggled. I was glad that I was able to raise her mood at least a little, though I couldn't be sure for how long it would last.

"What do you think Naraku wants from us?" She asked again and I thought about it for a while.

"No idea, but knowing him, we will find out when the time comes." I stated truthfully and she just nodded. At the same time Kagura came in, bringing us our food.

"Enjoy your meal." She snickered. "It's probably your last one." With that, she walked out laughing. I exchanged a quick look with Rin, before we looked at the food. One didn't have to be genius to deduce that there was probably something wrong with it. If it wasn't clear from the way Kagura commented it, then it would be clear from the bigger amount of food which was brought to us and the fact that it was also much finer.

I tried to smell it, but I didn't find anything unusual about it, though, I couldn't be sure if it was because of my lack of experience with such things or if it really was harmless and Naraku was just mocking us. I took a small bite, but still didn't find anything wrong with it.

"So how is it?" Rin asked, knowing what I was doing. I thought about it a little more and then sighed.

"Well, I didn't find anything suspicious about it and I don't think that Naraku would keep us here for so long just to kill us with food." I stated and Rin nodded.

I was pretty sure that whatever plans he had, it certainly wasn't to poison us this way. That just wasn't his style and if he wanted to do it for some reason, he wouldn't keep us here for such a long time, so I was pretty sure that the food wouldn't kill us.

Though, I still had doubts about some other possible effects, but we weren't really in a position where we could just decide not to eat it. The last meal didn't have to mean that it would harm us, but exactly what the sentence itself meant. That we just wouldn't get more anytime soon.

We finished the food in awkward silence and then we could just wait if it was a good idea to eat it, or not. We were just sitting there, looking at each other, waiting for some answer and then it happened.

Rin suddenly collapsed on the ground and I quickly rushed to her. I was worried that I was wrong in my assumptions, but I sighed in relief when I realized that she was just sleeping. I looked towards the empty plates, deducing that it was the food which made her fall asleep and then even I started to feel tired.

I still managed to stay awake though, because whatever was in the food, it seemed it wasn't strong enough to make fall asleep a half-demon. I wondered what I should do and decided that I should also pretend to be sleeping, hoping that it would give me some advantage later, so I laid down, and pretended to be sleeping as well.

A little while later I heard the door open and I felt as someone picked me up. I opened one eye just enough to see what's happening around me, but not to give myself away, and looked towards Rin to see how's she doing. I saw that she was also being carried by someone, but I didn't think that her life would be in danger. Though, if anyone did one wrong move which could endanger her, I would drop this act right away and rushed to save her, but for now we were relatively safe. As safe as one could be as Naraku's prisoner.

We were being carried through some dark corridors, but in a little while we reached the daylight. I had to close my eyes tightly as I wasn't used to such strong light anymore and I heard some voice. It was Naraku.

"Lay them on the ground." He stated and I felt as I was set down. I opened my eyes again slightly, and I saw that Rin was laid down not far from me.

"Nankan, you know what to do." I then heard Naraku say and I wondered what did he mean and who was this Nankan. _Could it be some of his new incarnations?_

I felt as I was being lifted from the ground and this time I couldn't take it any longer and quickly sat up, looking around to see what was happening. It weren't hands what was lifting me and when I looked at what it was, I saw that I was inside of a pink, spherical barrier, which was now slowly raising up with me inside. It stopped a few feet above the ground and then I looked towards Rin. She was also in a barrier, but hers was pure.

"Oh, I see you're already awake." Naraku commented and I looked at him. He was standing confidently a little away from both of us and I saw Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi with Entei standing beside him. There was also a strange black cloud floating above them and I wondered what it was.

"What are you planning, Naraku? What are these barriers for?" I more hissed then asked, but he just smirked.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, so you'll have to wait until all the participants will gather here to get your answers." He snickered and turned with his back on me. He started to give some orders to his minions, after which Kagura and Hakudoushi set out in different directions. Kagura on her feather and Hakudoushi on Entei. Kanna stayed motionless standing beside Naraku, while Naraku seemed to be talking with that cloud. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so I looked towards Rin again and saw that she already started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, I could see her shock as she noticed the change of her surroundings. She calmed a little when she saw me not far from her, but it didn't make her fear to disappear completely. I tried to look as calm as possible, because if she saw me panicking, it certainly wouldn't help her in the least, but as the minutes went by without any information about what should we expect, I felt as I was slowly loosing it.

"They're coming." Naraku stated after a while with smirk, which drew my attention back at him and I saw as the black cloud rose higher up, probably in attempt so it would stay unnoticed. I looked the way Naraku was looking at and I saw Hakudoushi and Entei running towards us, followed by a huge whirlwind.

"Kouga!" I shouted surprised.

_Why would Naraku bring him here?_ I thought at first, but didn't stay with it for long and instead decided to watch what was going to happen. Hakudoushi stopped beside Naraku, while Kouga stopped right in front of him, watching him cautiously. Just when Kouga was about to say something, Rin's voice rang through the area.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She squeaked happily and I saw as Kagura was also flying closer, followed by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the others. They stopped close to Kouga, all of them cautious about their surroundings, probably trying to figure out what was Naraku planning.

"Watch out!" I shouted when I noticed that that black cloud started to move strangely, but it was already too late as some bubbles flew out of it and each of that bubbles took in one person. The bubbles turned out to be the same barriers as me and Rin were in. Though, each barrier had different color for some reason.

Inuyasha and Kouga were trying to fight their way out, shouting all kinds of curses at Naraku, but each of their attacks was immediately absorbed by the walls of the barrier and in the end it had no effect at all.

"It's pointless, you can't break Nankan's barrier. It's rather the opposite. The more you'll attack it, the stronger it will become." Naraku snickered, making Inuyasha and Kouga stop and growl at him.

"Now when you've calmed down, we can start the show." Naraku smirked, shooting two of his tentacles towards Kouga's legs.


	15. Confrontation

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I myself was surprised when I looked just how long it was since the last update.

Also, thanks everyone who were supporting me and also those who will in the future. At this moment I would especially like to thank to the guest reviews which kept bugging me about updating this story. It really helped a lot ;). Now, on to the story :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Confrontation<strong>

"Kouga!" I screamed as I realized what was happening. Naraku was trying to complete the jewel right here in front of us, letting us watch without a chance to do anything against it.

His tentacles went easily through Kouga's barrier and were reaching for the shards in his legs. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have my arrows and I was starting to panic as I didn't want to watch this happening.

Then Naraku retrieved the shards from Kouga's legs, who gritted his teeth not to scream in pain, and drew it back to him. It was at that moment when my fear turned into anger.

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, the only thing I could think of was to kill Naraku. My anger was increasing every second and I growled in low tone. I jumped and charged at Naraku, who just turned at me to see what's going on.

The usual confidence he had in his eyes as he turned at me quickly changed in surprise, just a second before I sliced him with my claws. As I let out of my anger, I came back to my senses and I realized that somehow I got out of the barrier which was holding me until now. I looked towards it and only saw as it was already starting to dissipate, starting from the scar which I made with my claws as a way out.

I was perplexed. How did it happen? The barriers were supposed to be able to keep us inside no matter how hard we would try to get out. I saw the others as they were trying to get out, yet even though they were stronger than me, they weren't able to make a single scratch on their barriers, so how was this possible?

"Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha shouted and I quickly jumped away as I noticed that Naraku already regenerated and was trying to attack me. He didn't pursue me, but instead was watching me, with a sign of curiosity and suspicion in his eyes.

_'Just what is she? A priestess or a demon?'_ He thought and I smirked.

"What's wrong Naraku, you look surprised." I told him mockingly. I didn't know where it came from, but his confusion probably gave me more confidence in myself.

"Where did you get the power to break through the barrier?" He asked then and my smirk only grew wider. I was surprised that the rosary around my neck was still working and that even when I was using my demonic powers, I still looked human, but at this moment I was glad for that.

"You never answer our questions, why should I answer yours now?" I asked, crossing my arms to show him how confident I was. Deep inside I knew that it wasn't the best idea, but Naraku seemed to be more cautious around me now, otherwise he would already attack me again.

"Moreover," I added, "if I don't know how the barriers are supposed to work, I can't even answer it." As I was watching him confidently, I noticed that he was also trying to regain his usual posture and when he started to talk, there was already no trace of his surprise or any other emotion on his face anymore. We were just staring at each other, confidence seeping out of both of us.

"I've planned to tell you after the jewel would be complete, just before I would kill you, but it seems that thanks to your action I will have to change my plans a bit." He started, I just kept watching him cautiously.

"I've been observing you, analyzing your powers. These barriers are made according to those observations. Each barrier is specially made for one of you, making it impossible for those inside break through with their own powers. However, they could be easily freed by someone else." So that's how it was. My barrier was supposed to keep inside a priestess, so when I broke out with my demonic powers, it didn't resist at all. A small smirk appeared on my face. Now I could free everyone else and defeat Naraku.

As if he knew what I was thinking, all of his minions stepped between me and my friends in effort to not let me through. All of their eyes were set on me, waiting for anything I would do. I looked at Sesshoumaru, searching for some advice as what to do next. To my surprise he really gave me some, though it wasn't as helpful as I hoped it would be.

_'You can't defeat them. Not when you're alone against them and not with your skills.'_ I caught his message and I frowned. Though on the other hand I had to admit that he was right. The fact that I was able to hurt Naraku before was only thanks to surprise and the fact that he didn't attack me yet and I was still alive was only thanks to my act and him analyzing the situation.

If it truly went into real fight, I wouldn't stand much chances. As Sesshoumaru said, I wasn't very skilled with my demonic powers and even if I had my arrows with me, I couldn't tell if they would be much more helpful to me.

Sure enough, I certainly couldn't win with just using my strength, so if I was about to have at least a little chance, I would have to use my brain. Easier said than done, as I just couldn't come up with anything which could help me from this.

"What's wrong Naraku? Are you scared?" Not the best thing to say, but I figured that my confidence was the only thing which kept them all away from me. Though, this was probably a little too much and I realized that right when Naraku smirked.

"Well then let's see if there's something to be scared about." He looked at Hakudoushi, who only nodded and then immediately charged at me. I just barely dodged his halberd. He didn't even let me catch my breath and already attacked me again. This time I wasn't fast enough and he managed to cut my side.

I covered the wound with my hand in effort to stop the bleeding, half-kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily as I was trying to surpass the pain. I couldn't afford to show any weakness. I was already in big enough disadvantage.

"You don't seem to me as such a big threat." Hakudoushi commented with smirk, slowly walking closer to me. I was watching him cautiously. It definitely didn't look well for me. There was just no way for me to beat him in regular fight of strength. I had to think and I had to think quickly.

Even if I managed to defeat him, I couldn't really kill him. He would regenerate again, just like Naraku. All I needed to do was to stop him, but how could I do that when I couldn't kill him? He wasn't the type of person who would stop fighting if he still had some strength left.

"Prepare yourself, I'm going to send you into an eternal sleep." He snickered when he was just two steps from me. _Eternal sleep..._ I smirked. _That's it!_

"As long as I can still breath, you didn't win." I jumped up and grabbed him by his throat. He looked a bit surprised and then rather amused.

"You can't kill me like this." He grinned, at which I answered with my own grin.

"It was never my intention." He looked shocked for a second, but at that time the sleeping gas was already seeping out of my claws and Hakudoushi was just trying to fight its effect, but to no avail and soon he was lying on the ground in deep sleep.

I looked around to check on the situation. As I was focusing on Hakudoushi, I didn't notice anything else what was happening around me until now and what I saw at this moment left me completely speechless.

The fight with Hakudoushi led us both further away from everyone else, so we were far from everyone's center of attention, which was right now focused on Naraku, with the almost complete jewel in his hand. There was only one shard left and I knew where that one was. Everyone knew it.

However, thanks to this situation, no one noticed that my fight with Hakudoushi already ended and I was again thinking how to use this to my advantage. Kohaku was already walking towards Naraku, and I knew there wasn't much time left.

_Just what should I do?_ I couldn't think of anything. I wasn't good in thinking things through, I always just did what I thought was right, not thinking about consequences, but I knew that this time it would be really a bad idea to act like that. I was slowly, but certainly starting to panic again.

I knew I had to stop Naraku from completing the jewel. I needed to save Kohaku from him, but I knew that since he's under Naraku's influence, he would fight back. I also had to free everyone from those barriers, but once I would get closer, Naraku or some of his minions would notice me and tried to stop me for sure. I didn't have time for another fight and I couldn't even be sure that I would win that fight.

After I summed everything up, I came to pretty hopeless conclusion. No matter what I would try to do, I would be forced to fight with someone, who would certainly be if not stronger, then much more skilled than me, which was making my chances very low. I also couldn't be sure that the trick I used on Hakudoushi would work even with the others, and even if it did, it would still take too much of now so precious time, which I couldn't let to happen.

One thing was certain, I couldn't face Naraku and his minions alone, so that left me with only one task to do and that was to free my friends. However, there was still the issue with how to do it. I was pretty sure that if I used combination of my powers, it would effectively break everyone's barrier, but to do that I would have to get the chance to break it.

_How to break it without having to come closer?_ I didn't have my bow and arrows, or anything which could serve as that. Practically anything I learned while I was still thinking that I was just a priestess wouldn't help me in any way. That led me to think about my demonic powers.

There was only one attack I knew from Sesshoumaru, which could reach longer distances and that was his poisonous whip, but even if I had this kind of power, I didn't know how to use it. However, this brought me to something which Rin told me right after we encountered that mass of squirrels.

Even though I didn't remember doing it, I knew I was able to, so the only thing left was to recreate it while I was conscious and not under the influence of my demonic powers. I didn't know what should I do, but I had only one try so I had to succeed no matter what.

I did the last check that Hakudoushi was still sleeping and that everyone else were still focused on Naraku and the jewel and then I stood up straight with determined face. I could do this. I knew I could and moreover, I had to.

I raised my hands in front of my face and looked at my outstretched fingers. Seeing the dull nails at the tips of my fingers took my determination away for a second, but I wasn't going to give up. I quickly tore up the rosary around my neck and looked at my hands once again. This time I could see the sharp claws there and my confidence returned.

My brows wrinkled in concentration as I was trying to point all my powers into the tips of my fingers. My claws slowly started to glow and they were also getting longer. I smirked, glad that it was working, but I almost lost my concentration when I saw that I was spotted and Kagura was now heading towards me.

This situation placed me in front of two options. One of them was to lose concentration and dodge the attack which was sure to come, but if I did that, I knew I wouldn't get a second chance to get to this point again and to free my friends. On the other side, if I continued in my task, I might be able to finish it and to free everyone before the attack would reach me, but I knew that if I went with this option, I wouldn't have enough time to dodge afterwards.

I felt the power running through my fingers and I saw that Kagura sent her blades against me. I could either dodge and fail my mission or finish my mission and most likely get killed. There was no way I could win this fight if I dodged and I needed to free my friends.

I saw the blades coming closer and I felt the power reaching its peak. Even without trying to dodge, I knew it was going to be a close call, but I needed to give it my best. If I released my powers too soon, it might not have the effect I needed and then all my tries would go in vain. I couldn't let that happen. I had to make this right.

The moment, I felt was the right one, came and I quickly stretched my arms towards the barriers with my friends imprisoned in them. The powers I stored in my claws went flying that way in the form of spears of light and I knew my friends would be freed. I managed to form a small smile just before something sharp hit my chest.

I fell to the ground with a painful scream, and I was slowly starting to lose consciousness as more and more blades were hitting my body. I just hoped that everyone else would be alright.


	16. Allies

**Chapter 16 - Allies**

I felt something tinkling me on my nose and I showed it away with my hand, but it had no effect at all as I felt the tinkling again. I felt the pain from Kagura's blades and I definitely wasn't in a mood to deal with something so irritating as was this. Though, my curiosity was stronger than the pain from my wounds, so I slowly started to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a mass of some kind of orange hair covering my sight. I wondered what it was and where it was coming from, so I again showed it away, this time holding it in my hand so it wouldn't fall back. What came to my sight after that wasn't exactly what I expected and for a second I wished I never gave in to my curiosity and just pretended to be dead.

Two red, snake-like eyes, were watching me curiously, casting short glances towards my hand holding his mane. He didn't look angry, which was a good sign, but it still didn't explain what was he doing here at all. I cautiously looked around and saw that the others were still fighting against Naraku. That was good. That meant that my plan succeeded, but I thought that I would be dead by now. Kagura certainly had that intention in her eyes when she attacked me.

Thinking about Kagura, I searched for her only to find her on the place where she stood before, but now she was lying on the ground and I could swear that there was smoke coming out of her body. A large space of grass around her was in similar condition. Was she and the grass burned by something? I looked back at Entei, who was still watching me with the same curiosity as before, and my brain suddenly made a connection.

"Did you protect me?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I was still looking into Entei's eyes, secretly hoping that maybe my ability to read mind might help me to read even his, but I heard no words at all. Though, even without words, I had the feeling as if he confirmed it. It was just something back in my mind, which was telling me this, but I decided to trust this feeling.

"Why?" I asked then. A mixture of feelings entered my mind and I wasn't able to make anything out of it. It was clear that he was trying to answer me, but it seemed that his brain was working too differently from mine for me to understand what he wanted to tell me. It was really hard to keep a conversation when each of the participants of it were using different code to communicate.

Entei tilted his head when he realized that this time I didn't get what he wanted to tell me and after a second of thought, he pointed with his nose towards the place, where was the still sleeping Hakudoushi. I followed his gaze and thought about the meaning for a bit, before turning back at him.

"You mean, because I defeated Hakudoushi?" I tried and I sensed his confirmation. I was confused. I didn't even really defeated him. I just put him to sleep, which was only temporary solution, and which wouldn't work for the second time for sure. I've heard that Entei chose for his master only the strongest warrior. I wouldn't call myself a weakling, but I certainly wasn't the strongest warrior either. There were many who would fit that title better.

"So you're saying that you want to join me?" He swiftly confirmed it and I smiled. Maybe I wasn't the strongest warrior and I would probably never understand why Entei chose me from all the people around, but it wasn't that I would complain.

"Well, I always wanted a pony." I said with grin and then started to get up. I felt my whole body burning in pain, but the fact that I still could move at all was one of the advantages of being a half-demon. Being an ordinary human, I certainly wouldn't be able to get up for several more days or weeks, if I would be able to do so at all.

With a little bit of help from my new friend, I was soon standing back on my own two feet and I started to scan the situation. The good thing was, that no one was locked in a barrier anymore. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were fighting against Naraku, trying with all their mights to defeat him, but since Naraku was hidden inside his barrier, their efforts were mostly wasted. Sango and Miroku had their hands full of fighting Kohaku, trying to block his way to Naraku without hurting him and Kikyo was further away with Rin, Shippo, Ah-Un and Jaken, protecting the kids from meeting any harm. Ah-Un were more or less helping her with this effort, watching the situation carefully, ready for any attack, while Jaken seemed to be more frightened than anyone else on the field at the moment.

The bad thing was, that Naraku was still holding the almost complete jewel. The only thing which prevented him from completing it were Sango's and Miroku's, for the time being, successful efforts. Naraku himself seemed to be a bit irritated, but he was doing pretty good job in hiding this particular emotion behind the mask of haughtiness. Even if he didn't complete the jewel, I couldn't imagine what things could he do with such a big part of the jewel he just had in his possession. The strength of his barrier was speaking for itself. There was no way it could be broken through. I remembered that Kikyo was able to break through at some point, but I didn't think that the others wouldn't already try it and since she was standing away right now, it would mean that she had no more power over the barrier than anyone else.

I again looked at Entei, whom I was right now using as support so I would be able to keep standing, and tried to think of anything with which he could help us, being who he was. We needed to get the jewel from Naraku at any cost, was that even possible? For us, who couldn't even get close to him, probably not, but Entei might have a chance, since until now he was their ally.

"Did Kagura see you when you attacked her to protect me?" I asked. The answer he gave me pleased me, because it seemed that she didn't see him, so there would be no one who could give away his change of sides.

"I would like to ask you for a favor, but to be able to do it, you would have to pretend to be still serving to Hakudoushi." I understood his confusion, but there was no denial, which was good.

"We need to get the jewel from Naraku to be able to defeat him and I think that right now, you're the only one who could make it. They think of you as about an ally and you're fast enough to run away after you're done. I will understand if you refuse, but it would really help us a lot." His answer was uncertainty and I thought about what could make him so uncertain. I've got an idea and I immediately tried it out.

"It would help _me_ a lot, if you'd managed to do it." I said kindly and this time the only emotion seeping out of him was pure determination to finish his mission. As I thought, he didn't care about the others, but if it was about me, he was willing to do it. I smiled widely.

"But be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. You mustn't give away you're actually after the jewel, until you'll be sure you'll be able to get it." I warned him. Even though he was our enemy until now, from this short conversation between us, I realized that he was actually quite a cool guy and now when I've got him on our side, I didn't want to lose him in any way. When I've got his confirmation, I patted him on his head and smiled.

"Good luck then. I'm counting on you." He whinnied happily and with that we parted. While he started to walk to Hakudoushi, I made my way towards Kikyo and the kids. I definitely didn't feel to be able to fight in the front lines, and I didn't even want to. This was probably the first time I actually wanted Naraku to run away, because that was the first step for Entei to be able to steal the jewel from him.

"Kagome!" Rin and Shippo cried when they noticed me. There was fear in their voices and in their eyes. I couldn't blame them, I must have looked really horrible, with all those wounds from Kagura.

They started to run towards me, but soon stopped and I realized there was a barrier which was protecting them and they knew they couldn't cross it under any circumstances. I looked towards Kikyo with smile and she just nodded slightly, though her expression was unreadable. I was glad that she was protecting the kids, but even with her powers, I wasn't sure if it was enough against Naraku.

"We were so worried about you! First Kagura attacked you and then you disappeared behind the fire. We thought something really bad happened to you!" Shippo started when I reached them and I could see that both of them wanted to hug me, but didn't know if it was alright considering the state I was in.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. These wounds are nothing, the blood just makes it seem worse than it really is." I tried to calm them down and it cheered them up a bit. In fact I wasn't as well as I just claimed, but I wouldn't tell that to the kids. They were worried enough even without that knowledge.

Stepping into the barrier, I sat on the ground close to Kikyo, glad for the bit of safety which this place provided. Rin and Shippo sat to me, Rin to my left and Shippo to my right side. I embraced them with my hands and then looked at the situation with the others.

First I noticed that Sango and Miroku were carrying the unconscious Kohaku towards us. I knew he was alright, Sango would never hurt him badly, but her face was still full of guilt and regret from having to stop him this way.

I looked at Naraku then. He either still didn't know that all his allies were defeated, or he didn't care or show it. He still had his irritating smirk on his face, together with a lot of mockery in his eyes. Inuyasha was hurt, not badly, but I could imagine what damage it would do to his ego as neither Kouga or Sesshoumaru had any wounds at all, or at least I didn't notice any.

The fight was going nowhere. Even though it was three against one, the one had better defense and the three didn't cooperate at all. Maybe if they did find a way how to fight together, they could change the outcome a bit, but as long as each of them was fighting by himself, sometimes even arguing among themselves, it was more pitiful than useful in any way.

Sango and Miroku arrived and I just nodded towards them as acknowledgment of their presence. I didn't feel like saying anything at the moment and I knew they felt the same way. I looked away again and my eyes fell on Entei, who was picking up the still sleeping Hakudoushi and placing him on his back. Then he started to walk towards Kagura, where he let the boy fall down beside her and that's when I lost him from my sight due to his speed.

I tried to find him, but with no luck. Though, he made his presence known very soon on his own, when a huge fireball landed right in the middle of the fighting demons. That successfully startled them all and they looked up to see what was going on. Entei didn't let them much time to think about it as he immediately moved away, flying towards Hakudoushi and Kagura. Once there, he looked at them, then at Naraku and then in a direction opposite to where we all were. Naraku frowned, but obviously got his message that the time for fighting was over.

I couldn't think of Naraku listening to a horse, but he was a useful ally, as he still thought, and if he didn't do what Entei wanted, it was more than clear from the previous situation, that Entei would keep disrupting the fight, until he would get what he wanted. I smiled. He was really very clever horse, realizing that he had to end the fight if he was to carry out our plan and even coming up with such good way to accomplish it.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga seemed to get the message too, and they didn't like it either, not wanting to lose Naraku out of sight again, but their efforts to stop him were useless as were their attacks the whole time before. Picking up his two knocked out minions in a barrier, Naraku made his way out of here, Entei following close behind. To prevent his opponents from following him as well, he created a cloud of miasma and when it faded, he was gone.

With Naraku no longer being here, the three started to walk towards us, each of them with a certain amount of irritation. At the same time, Kikyo let down the barrier and ignoring anything else, she looked straight at me.

"Any normal human would have already died from those wounds. Also, the attack you used earlier, I've never seen any priestess to do anything like that." She said sharply and I gulped, but I wasn't in state to keep denying anything and I also realized that it wouldn't do any good, so I decided to fill her in as well. Maybe I shouldn't have kept it from her from the start. She was also keeping some things from us before, but nothing as important as this and now she was our ally, working together with us, not coming and going as she pleased like she used to do.

"Don't you dare to insult my woman! Are you trying to tell she's not normal? If that's so, then you're the one to talk!" Kouga quickly closed the distance between him and us and was now yelling straight at Kikyo. She turned her head at him slowly, the expression on her face more bored than anything else.

"Don't interfere demon. This doesn't concern you and I didn't kill you yet only because you can be thought of as about an ally at the moment, but I need little reason to change my mind about that." She said calmly and I could see another salve of yelling coming from him after this remark. To stop that from happening, I stepped into the conversation.

"It's alright Kouga. Her question wasn't out of place and I think I should answer it now and you should probably hear it too." I said with smile and my voice really made him reconsider his intended actions. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't want to meet any of them, so I kept looking to the ground and with that I started to explain.


End file.
